Misunderstanding
by Silvermoon maru
Summary: Kagome sits Inuyasha. Inuyasha hurts Kagome. With her blood in his claws, the hanyou make some desicions to keep her safe. What if they are the wrong ones and they just get themselves trapped deeper into their worst enemy's plans? Fate is cruel and tricky
1. What have you done?

Hi minna, this is my first Inuyasha's fanfic, please be nice to me and let me know what do you think… deal? ^_^; In my country, Inuyasha isn't as rude as I have read in other fics, but.. I'll do my best.

Ok go on with the story…

English is not my first language.

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

The sun was getting ready to set, dressing the sky with a dimmed yellow, the clouds on the top were already turning violet . The peaceful atmosphere of the forest was abruptly interrupted by a very upset female voice.

"I'm going home Inuyasha and there is no way that you can stop me from doing it!!"

A furious Kagome walked to the well with an almost empty yellow backpack hanging on her shoulder, she was wearing her usual school out fit.

The young girl was aware that a fuming hanyou in a red out fit, was following her very close. 

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Kagome, your place is here looking for the Shikon shards!"

They raised their voices until they were practically yelling at each other.

"I have to go to school!! I have tests to do!!" She said not trying to hide her frustration; she wished he wasn't so stubborn. She had a life at the other side, responsibilities, family and friends too.

"I don't give a damn about that 'school' thing of yours! Your job is detect the Shikon shards and help me to complete the jewel!" he shouted. She was so infuriating; but he was sure that helping her remember that, would bring some sense in her head.

She knew that he used to say that kind of things all the time. It angered her. He was so mean. They were supposed to be friends. 

Right?

She spun frowning at him.

"Is that the only thing that I mean for you?" she asked him.

He was going to win this argument. Oh, sure he will. 

He crossed his arms and lifted his chin, glancing at her with narrowed eyes. He looked so arrogant when he did it.

"Why else would I stand been with a weak human with such an awful scent who can't fire a single arrow in the proper way?" the mockery in his shout was evident.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" the pain his words caused gave her the strength to ran and reach her destination. Two steps from the bone-eater well she came into a halt and turned around to face him.

She knew Inuyasha wasn't bad, just thick-headed. Kagome didn't want to fight with him anymore and decided to do something to make peace. Even if she was Kikyo's reincarnation, it didn't mean she would be exactly like her. She was Kagome after all. Maybe if she tried to explain it to him, he would understand a bit.

Her voice was lower now.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Kikyo and I can't do the same things that she did when she was alive in just a couple of da.."

He didn't let her finish.

"Of course you aren't Kikyo. She never ran from her responsibilities, she was powerful and skilled"

His words were like a slap in her face, she was trying to apologize, to be nice to him and this was what she got, just to be insulted and compared to a dead woman all the time. Her hands were closed with such strength that her knuckles were almost white. She lowered her gaze to the ground. All her body was trembling with contained and mixed emotions.

He asked for it, he knew it, she was mad at him but this time she was not going away with it.

"Don't you dare Kagome…!" He growled warning her. His feet moved one step ahead.

"I.nu..ya…sha" the word came out forced through her clenched teeth.

"You will regret it!!" he just tried to scare her so she wouldn't use that damned word, but was useless. She was going to do it and jump through the well. He had to act fast, with his right hand he tried to reach her shoulder to prevent her to return to her era. He barely touched the fabric of her blouse when she lifted her face.

Gold and cinnamon clashed intensely. 

It was said in a very low voice, but not less effective.

"Sit"

A sharp pain in Kagome's shoulder made her scream while she was pushed down violently by Inuyasha's weight. His claws dug deeply into her flesh as if they were razor blades. Her head hit with something hard and hundreds of lights and colors exploded in front of her eyes clouding her vision before everything went black.

********

The little kitsune and the lecherous monk went out from Kaede's hut looking for the stubborn hanyou into the forest that carried his name. They had been at peace for some days. Their enemies had gave them a short rest.

"That dog-breath must be giving Kagome a very hard time to go to her home" the little fox demon said.

"Certainly Shippo, Inuyasha loses his temper every time that Lady Kagome wants to go back" Miroku agreed, his expression as calm and serene as always, he had his golden staff in his hand. His blue robe blew gently with the breeze while he walked.

After a few minutes he knew they were close. He could hear them yelling to each other. Inuyasha didn't know how to treat a lady and that certainly bothered him a little. Despite his rambling hands, he had the manners of a proper gentleman.

"That dog is going to receive a big amount of sits" Shippo smirked amused with the idea. He was always chasing him and trying to kill him, and he never did anything to deserve that from the hanyou. Well, at least that's what he thought.

"I bet he will Shippou" Miroku smiled at him already picturing the scene in his mind.

They were reaching the Goshimboku tree when the clear part of the forest opened before them. There, standing in front of each other, were Kagome and Inuyasha some meters ahead.

"You will regret it!!" Inuyasha stretched out his claws to reach her and threw her to the ground with him. She screamed in pain. Inuyasha had hurt her.

Miroku and Shippou gasped as they watched the scene with wide eyes. Their bodies frozen in place.

"Kagomee!!!" Shippo's cry didn't wait. The little kit dashed forward.

Miroku was speechless.

'The hanyou attacked Lady Kagome' the words sank in him, it was hard to believe, he knew that deep inside Inuyasha really cared about her, but , in the other side, he still was half youkai, could he be so stubborn to have gone this far? 

Then the monk's blood boiled in fury. His staff fell to the ground and he ran to reach them.

*******

"Stupid… girl… look what you did…" the hanyou muttered as he raised his face slowly from her abdomen. 

He was on top of her. Something warm and sticky ran in his right hand, was then when he noticed a scent that wasn't supposed to be around. Blood. He felt his heart sank. 

Kagome's blood.

He couldn't stand yet because of the spell. He looked at her face, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Kagome..?" fearfully he called for her. There was no response. His heart hammering in his chest. He started panicking.

An incensed yell at his side startled him.

"What have you done to Lady Kagome?!"

*******

That's it for now, I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave some REVIEWS to me =)

Ja nne


	2. Miroku's attitude

Wow!! 9 reviews for my first chapter, thank you very much guys!! You are the best! You are the reason why I kept writing even at work. :P XD

I had planned to do it a I/K fic but let's see what happens, that's going to be up to you. If you have any suggestion feel free to email me.

I tried to post since last night but something was wrong with FF.net.

English is not my first language.

Misunderstanding

By silvermoon maru 

Chapter 2

__

-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LADY KAGOME?!!- 

Miroku's expression was a mixture of anger and concern, his purple eyes stared coldly at Inuyasha while he kneeled next to the girl to check on her.

Kagome laid on the ground, her eyes closed, her white school uniform soaked with blood on her left side. 

-How could you… This time you went too far- he talked through clenched teeth containing his emotions.

-Stay away from her letch! - the half dog demon yelled, but the monk didn't seem to notice.

-Inu.. (sob).. Inuyasha.. (sob) killed… (sob) Kagomeee- Shippou was crying and caressing Kagome's long raven hair which was spread around her head.

Inuyasha held his breath.

-I didn't kill her!!- he barked at the little kitsune.

'No, no, no she can't be dead' his mind screamed.

Miroku took her wrist looking for a pulse, for any indication that she was still with them, he frowned in silence. He held the delicate hand as if it was made of glass.

Inuyasha noticed the spell effect fading away, that numb sensation that controlled his body was disappearing and in a quick and cautious move he lifted himself from Kagome and sat next to her waiting for the monk's statement.

-She's alive but her pulse is weak-

-Is she going to be ok, Miroku? - 

-Let's hope the best Shippou, she has lost too much blood- 

Without saying a word the hanyou bent to carry her in his arms.

-Stop Inuyasha! - Miroku's voice ordered him.

-What? - for a moment he stared at the monk in disbelief and then continued his task just to be interrupted for a second time.

-You heard me hanyou. Don't touch her!-

What does that monk thought he was? He was loosing his temper.

-Are you nuts? I'm not going to let Kagome with a..-

He didn't finish the sentence when Miroku raised the hand with the blue beads rosary in front of his face threatening him.

-I'm not going to think it twice to open the wind tunnel. I will not permit you to lay a hand on her after what I just saw- he was serious about that.

Inuyasha had never seen him act this way and it confused him, the monk always let him take care of her. After what he saw…? That damned word made them fell to the ground, it was HER fault, not his. He snorted. He had warned her.

-Miroku…- Shippou was shocked too.

-Shippou, look for some bandages or anything that can help clean the wound in Lady Kagome's bag- his sight still on the half dog demon.

Inuyasha glanced at the girl and retreated. Her face was pale. It's wasn't a good time to fight with the monk.

-Bring priestess Kaede here- Miroku's tone was different now, was like a pleading.

-I can take Kagome to Kaede-baba's hut in no time, you know that-

He sighed and seemed to age 10 years in a minute.

-She is unconscious but I don't think it is just for the wound in her shoulder, she must be hurt somewhere else. It isn't wise to move her now, that could worse her condition-

Miroku was right, they hit the ground very hard because of the spell, for Inuyasha been half youkai it was not a big deal, but Kagome was human. He stared at her with concern written in all his features. Then ran towards the village to get the old hag.

-Take care of her monk- was the last thing he said before disappearing into the forest.

Miroku sighed relieved that he was gone. Kagome's shoulder had bleed a lot. He scolded himself mentally for not paid attention to it while he was arguing with Inuyasha.

Shippou gave him the found bandages and he started ripping what remained of the sleeve of Kagome's left shoulder.

-Watch out monk- the little kitsune was aware of Miroku's usual lecherous behavior, however he was the only one capable of help his dear Kagome at the moment.

The monk was concentrated in cleaning the wound, when he removed the last pieces of fabric of it he winced at the view of the deep gashes in the tender flesh.

'Oh innocent Kagome, why do you have to pass by such cruel tests of fate?'

**********

A red and silver silhouette crossed the forest with amazing speed. His thoughts were tormenting him all the way to his destination. He felt bad, guilt and worry merged in one. His heart ached. His golden gaze clouded with inner turmoil.

'It's my fault. I promised her I would protect her and I ended up hurting her'

But also his stubbornness was immense.

'No, It's her fault, if she didn't tried to go to the other side of the well all the time nothing would have happened'

He looked sadly at his right hand and remembered her scream. The scent of her blood was fresh in his claws. Something deep inside him told him that she was the last person he wanted to hurt. 

He closed his eyes tightly and howled as if with that action he could erase the recent events.

Then he realized his location.

Kaede's hut was right there.

He couldn't waste more time.

********

Aww!! That's ok for today. I hope you liked as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to leave some reviews, that's what feed the inspiration muse for an author.

My e-mail mdecristal@yahoo.com

Ja ne


	3. A visit in the darkness

I am sorry for the long wait; I really need an editor, someone to help me out with constructive criticism. I tried to do this chapter longer than the others just for you. Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews, 32 so far (dances happily around the room) they made me extremely happy!! 

For those who wanted Kouga… I'm sorry but I don't think he will appear here. Well, let us see what happens.

Go on with the show!!

Disclaimer: I don't (ouch) own Inuyasha and co.

Misunderstanding 

By Silvermoon Maru

CHAPTER 3

__

He closed his eyes tightly and howled as if with that action he could erase the recent events.

Then he realized his location.

Kaede's hut was right there.

He could not waste more time.

*******

Darkness. She was engulfed by darkness.

'Where am I?' , she was standing but she couldn't see the floor. There was a strange calm surrounding her.

A laugh resonated breaking the silence. A woman's laugh.

"It seems that Inuyasha did it again".

She knew that voice. 

"Kykio."

Somehow, their souls met, as they had been part of the same one, Kykio found a way to communicate with her.

She appeared in front of Kagome dressed with her usual miko red and white outfit. The right upper part darkened with blood from the wound that killed her 50 years ago. She was beautiful; her features more mature and fine that hers but her brown eyes full of hatred.

"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired puzzled.

"Had you forgotten that was Inuyasha the one who killed me?"

"That's not true, he didn't do anything to harm you. It was Naraku!" Kagome yelled at her, how could she say that, after all the concern that Inuyasha has shown for the deceased miko.

"Don't try to defend him!" Kykio shouted at her, but then a thought crossed her mind and she smirked sickly enjoying what she was about to say. In a soft voice, she inquired pointing to Kagome's shoulder.

"Can you deny what he did to you, or will you tell me that it was Naraku who attacked you too?" Her voice dripped poison and sarcasm.

It took Kagome a moment to register her words.

"What?" as she bowed her head to look at her arm, she felt dizzy; she had a wound similar to Kykio's.

"Face it girl! Inuyasha really doesn't care about you, the only reason he is with you is because you look like me. You are just an impostor, a mere copy of me. He will always come to me, no matter what I do to hurt him. His life is mine and at the end, he'll come to hell with me, as it would had happened if you hadn't interrupted." 

"No, you can't… Don't…" she wanted to stop her, she wanted Inuyasha to be happy, he was her … friend…, he had saved her before… she was Kagome not a mere copy of someone else… isn't her? Every word said by Kikyo was like a stab in her heart. 

The pain in her shoulder attracted her attention again.

"When…?" she stared at the blood running freely down her arm, tinting her clothes with a crimson color, she searched into her swirling mind for her last memory.

She replayed the scene.

__

Kagome was mad at him and was looking at the ground, she heard him shout to her….

"YOU WILL REGRET IT!" 

Then their gazes locked, his golden eyes darkened with anger. 

She used the spell. 

His right hand stretched forward to get her.

And she felt his claws digging into her flesh.

An intense pain numbed her senses. 

Finally, she woke up here.

She fell on her knees, supporting her weight with her hands.

"Inuyasha did this to me. Did he hate me that much?" she felt the tears welling up her eyes. 'He wouldn't, it must be a mistake' she wanted to believe it with all her heart.

'Why do I care so much?' the frustration, the pain in her body and the one in her heart overwhelmed her. Her feelings for the hanyou were becoming clearer and she couldn't deny them anymore.

Kikyo had left. Kagome was alone.

*******

The wood door of Kaede's hut flew open violently.

"Kaede-baba! Where are you?!"

Nothing.

"Where are you old hag?" he called her again louder enough to bring the old miko back from her meditation. 

Alarm hummed in her senses at the sight of a very distressed young half-demon standing at her door.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" he was worried and scared, that preoccupied more the old woman, was very unusual to find him in such state.

"Kagome is hurt and needs your attention, Miroku and Shippou are with her. I'll take you there"

Kaede gathered some things from the hut and walked out with him.

"There is something you are not telling me, why you didn't bring Kagome to the village? What happened to her?"

"Miroku didn't let me, I'll explain you in the way" he took the old miko and carried her through the woods back to the well.

******

Far away, someone watched amused the entire situation through a magical mirror. 

"This is very interesting". An evil plan was taking shape in his mind. He will calm his heart and finish off his enemies soon.

******

The monk frowned at the sight of the bandage; it had hold up almost all the bleeding. He let his hand caress Kagome's face. Her skin was soft and warm; he gently pushed aside some dark strands of hair. 

'This is the same girl from who I tried to obtain the shikon shards' she prohibited Inuyasha to hurt him then, and saved him from Naraku's wasps poison in the fight with Sesshoumaru.

He admired her, she was so young and brave at the same time, her soul was pure, and she didn't have any malice. He was afraid that all the power and evil in this era could corrupt her, break her.

Shippou was holding Kagome's hand.

"Please be okay Kagome," he prayed to his father's soul to save her. She was all he had left after his parents' dead. She had been kind and protective like his mother, she played with him, brought sweet things from her era and sit dog-breath every time he tried to hit him. He started sobbing again.

******

"Now tell me. Who attacked her?" The old miko needed an explanation.

"I did" was his simple answer.

"What? You couldn't…" Kaede was shocked; she knew how much he cared for the girl.

"It was an accident. She used the spell when I was reaching for her, everything was so fast. I fell on her, I couldn't move away on time" the guilt filled his expression. Kaede noticed.

"We are almost there" jumping a few more meters the found the clear. Kagome laid on her back; the monk was sitting at her left and Shippou at her right.

Inuyasha help Kaede to stand and she walked closer to the girl.

'Kami-sama' she held her breath, an old memory still fresh in her mind gave to the entire scene a strange feeling of deja vú. She didn't hear the kitsune's relieved yell calling for her. Immediately she checked the bandaged wound and examined her in case there were more injuries.

Miroku closed his eyes concentrated in a pray.

A frown crossed Kaede's features. Kagome was warmer than normal. She put her hand on her forehead to confirm.

"Her temperature is rising" declared.

Shippou turned to Miroku not sure of what the old miko meant.

"She is having a fever," the monk said.

"You did this to Kagome!!!" the little kitsune charged to Inuyasha and hit him with his fists. The hanyou didn't attempt to block him.

"I'm sure it wasn't all his fault" Kaede give him the cue to defend himself.

"I didn't want her to leave, but I'll never…." he was cut by a soft whimper; in a flash he was by Kagome's side.

*****

Her eyelids were so heavy and she felt very hot. Every inch of her body ached. Trying to find her voice she let out a quiet protest. The scent of the grass and the trees surrounded her. She opened her eyes a bit but everything was blurry, then blinked a couple of times trying to focus.

Soft golden eyes welcomed her; a worried hanyou was leaning on her.

So beautiful. She thought. So ... not for her. This must be an illusion. She avoided his gaze and looked to the other side just to find Miroku.

"Lady Kagome" he called her quietly, his purple eyes soft and caring. 

Her gaze rested on her shoulder only to find the bandage stained with blood. 'It was true then' she told herself. 'Why Inuyasha? Why?' she wanted to scream, to yell at him. Kagome felt helpless, useless.

Wanting to escape, in a fast move she tried to sit but she realized her mistake when a paralyzing pain shot from her shoulder and the back of her head, She winced and clenched her teeth. It was too much.

"Do not move child, everything will be fine" Kaede soothing voice relaxed her. 

Miroku pushed her gently to the ground again. 

"Kagome…" Shippou was in silence, afraid of jump at her and hurt her more; he let the adults take care of her.

Her head was throbbing, the pain dulled her other senses. Kaede was saying something to her, but she couldn't make out the words. Inuyasha came closer to her he was talking too. 

"Why Inu..yasha ?" She asked faintly before her eyes closed and the darkness wrapped her again.

******

It's done!! I have written half of the next chapter. More twists will be added to the story and another 3 characters.

Please review!!! I finally get through an awful writer's block, I don't want another. Let me know what do you think.

R+R


	4. Realization or something like that

THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS *bows like a Japanese*, I just love them! I leave open my mail all day and every time ff.net tells me that I got one I read it and tell everybody in my home, well, even my friends at work know the count, as I promised I hurried and here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. 

English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: Do you know that admit it hurts? I don't own Inuyasha *sighs* and co.

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon Maru

Chapter 4

Her head was throbbing, the pain dulled her other senses. Kaede was saying something to her, but she couldn't make out the words. Inuyasha came closer to her he was talking too. 

"Why Inu..yasha ?" She asked faintly before her eyes closed and the darkness wrapped her again.

******

"Kagome? Kagome answer me!" he was scared now. She had lost consciousness again. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest and his voice turned more frantic while he called for her. Before he could touch her, a pair of hands gripped the front part of his haori and pulled him up just to push him away from her. 

"Calm down Inuyasha!" the hanyou fell on his back startled at the monk's display. He didn't throw him hard, even if he did; the half demon was much stronger to care about it. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he barked at the monk who stood before him. 

"I'm preventing you for having something else to regret" if it was a warning or advice, Inuyasha wasn't sure. Although both meanings fitted the occasion, he could see the uncertainty on Miroku's expression.

Kaede touched the girl's forehead again and pulled her hand away as if it had burned her.

"Her fever is increasing, we must cool her down or she may possibly die" 

Inuyasha stiffened.

"Now that the wound had stopped bleeding we can take her to the village" Miroku said.

"But it is too far, what if we don't make it on time?" Shippou inquired.

Inuyasha looked at Kaede as if asking for permission. She agreed.

"Let Inuyasha take her to the village, he is faster than us" 

Miroku couldn't disagree this time with Kaede's statement. Inuyasha seemed as concerned as he did, then, if he cares as much for her as he had thought. What happened with him a while ago? Why did he let his anger hurt the one person that cared the most for him?

He jumped to the same conclusion. 

His demon blood.

It was getting dark and the well wasn't a very good place to spend the night.

The monk stepped aside for Inuyasha to pass, and allowed him to take Kagome in his arms.

He picked her up gently, careful not to touch her injuries.

The hanyou looked at the girl, her face rested on his chest, her breath came in small gasps and her body was trembling slightly.

He cursed under his breath.

"There is another problem" Shippou got everybody attention "Kaede is here too and Inuyasha can't carry both of them to the village".

Another curse.

However, their luck was about to change.

Inuyasha's ears perked up before they started twitching, Inuyasha seemed to be expecting something for a moment. Finally, he directed is gaze to the treetops at his right and sniffed the air recognizing a scent.

'Perfect timing' he thought and turned to face the others who waited for an explanation. "It seems that you won't walk all the way to the village".

Kaede and Miroku looked at each other confused; but the little kitsune answered their unspoken question.

"Kirara and Sango are back!!" he was glad to see them. They had been visiting the exterminators' village to pay some respects and gather some things to repair her boomerang, which has suffered a lot of damage during their last battle with a youkai while shard hunting.

The huge fire cat demon appeared from the trees carrying Sango with Hiraikotsu on her back. The demon exterminator waved happily at them, but froze as soon as she spotted Kagome, something was wrong.

She leaped from Kirara's back to land gracefully in front of Inuyasha and started an endless flood of questions.

"How is she? What happened? Were you attacked?" she gasped, "was it Sesshoumaru?" she frowned "or that bastard Naraku?" 

Kaede's hand rested on her shoulder. "The explanations will come later. Right now, we need you to permit Kirara to take us to the village. 

She nodded.

Inuyasha started walking to the forest.

"We must go now"

"I'm sorry if this is not the welcome that you expected Sango" The monk was glaring suspiciously at the hanyou. His hand closed tightly on the staff he just picked up. 

The monk had never behave so weird. She took the little Kitsune on her arms and whispered secretly.

"You have to tell me what is going on as soon as we arrive"

Everybody settled on the cat demon.

"Come on Kirara! Let's go!"

********

The cool evening breeze played with the fallen leaves of the trees, letting them fly and swirl from time to time. The forest was unusually quiet that day. 

The only sound that disturbed the peaceful atmosphere was the soft crushing of the grass under the bare feet of a certain hanyou.

Inuyasha was half way into the woods when he suddenly stopped. There was something in the air, he inhaled deeply and grimaced. That stench.

A very familiar and unwelcome presence was nearby.

'Not now' he mentally groaned.

A soft growl rose from his chest. He held the unconscious girl closer to him to protect her. He could feel the increasing warmth of her body through his haori; a thin film of perspiration covered her skin.

His gaze traveled from one side to another of the forest looking for him. 

"Kukuku, what a sweet scene. The little hanyou trying to save the fallen human girl" the guy with the baboon pelt mocked him from the top of a tree. 

"What do you want Naraku?!" he growled every word. 

He disappeared; but Inuyasha knew that he was still there. His presence filled the air.

"Two women life's shattered by your own hand" 

He flinched. However, Naraku kept on talking.

"The first one was Kikyo, right?" he inquired.

"I never hurted Kikyo, it was you impersonating me, bastard!!" he could feel the hate and fury burning inside him.

"How did it feel to cut her flesh Inuyasha?" he was talking about Kagome.

He stiffened. The voice was behind him now but as soon as he turned; Naraku was fading again.

"The story of betrayal seems to be repeating again. Don't you think so Inuyasha?" Cruelly and with great satisfaction he smiled at him.

"Shut the f*** up!!" Rage filled his body, Naraku was playing with him, was making him to waste time. He bared his fangs wishing that Kagome weren't there so he could tear the bastard in shreds.

"That girl's life is influenced by Kikyo´s fate. Must be the same ending for the story" he chuckled at his conclusion.

A strange chill passed through the hanyou soul and froze the blood of his veins.

"NO! You are lying!" he snarled but deep inside he was scared. He glanced at Kagome's limp body. Realization fell on him. It looked like Kikyo's wound.

'No, no, no, no..' he repeated to himself. 'I have to take her to Kaede's and everything will be fine'.

Inuyasha scanned his surroundings but he couldn't find Naraku. He had to take Kagome away from there. He made a decision. Against his pride and nature, he ran. He ran away from Naraku. He ran away from a battle. 

"Poor hanyou, he will be left alone because he can't make up his mind" 

But he couldn't run away from the battle inside him or from Naraku's words.

"You can't be everywhere Inuyasha". There was a warning involved in his tone and was carried by the wind only for the half- demon ears. 

******

Silvermoon: Oh, I'm really enjoying this. ^_^

Inuyasha: keh! You are the only one! ¬_¬

Silvermoon: (to the readers) I hope you liked the new addition of characters to the story.

****

Lil-strange-person: I hope you are glad now, there is Sango and even kirara with her =)

****

Paws: thanks a lot for your reviews, they help me to figure out some things for the story.

****

Ice Youkai Misaki: Sorry for the mistake! I started that chapter a long time ago and I forgot to fix it on time. -_-;

Please drop a review, let me know what you think, believe it or not with the last reviews I kicked away an awful "writer's block", as more reviews I got, the chapters will appear sooner. 

(To Inuyasha) and you will come out from this mess in less time. 

Inuyasha: *growls threateningly* Silvermoon no baka!

Silvermoon giggles nervously and disappears through a back door.

Inuyasha notices all the readers staring at him and becomes nervous as well.

Inuyasha: She still needs an editor. ^_^; 

Hey Silvermoon, come back!! 

He disappears at the same door.


	5. Inuyasha's concern

Hello there!! Here is finally the next chapter, sorry for the delay. Thanks a lot for your reviews. 51 so far!! 

****

Paws: Here comes the explanation that you were looking for.

****

Arashi Senjo: thanks for your help, even when you didn't give me your opinion, I hope you liked it. Seems that your writer's block is gone, ne?

This chapter is like a "bridge" for what's coming next. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine!! well, in my dreams… Inuyasha and co. don't belong to me. 

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 5

"Poor hanyou, he will be left alone because he can't make up his mind" 

But he couldn't run away from the battle inside him or from Naraku's words.

"You can't be everywhere Inuyasha". There was a warning involved in his tone and was carried by the wind only for the half- demon ears. 

*********

Eternal sadness. Her expression had never changed, it had prevailed even after dead, but now it was spiced with a touch of bitter hatred.

Chocolate eyes once alive, now just seeking for revenge. Her dark hair fell softly on her back and over her shoulders contrasting with the abnormal whiteness of her skin.

She walked slowly into the woods, still weak for the connection of souls with that girl.

That girl.

Kagome. 

The one that was changing Inuyasha's heart, what she should have done if Inuyasha hadn't betrayed her. 

Bitterness swept through her body. That girl was an intruder, a reincarnation of herself. She stole her souls, her life; and the most important, she was taking Inuyasha away from her and with him, her vengeance. 

Kikyo wanted all that back.

Even if she was made of soil and bones, her spiritual power was strong. She snorted. Kagome's power was barely developed and untrained. She found amusing what happened to her reincarnation.

"That girl doesn't belong here," Kikyo hissed.

The soul-snatchers floated around the dead miko, frequently some of them would go to get some souls for their mistress. Kikyo was tired and sat at a branch on a tree, her barrier making her invisible to the world. She just needed to rest for a few days to get all her strength back.

__

"…He will always come to me, no matter what I do to hurt him. His life is mine and at the end, he will come to hell with me…"

*******

The door opened with a loud screech from the old wood. Inuyasha made his way inside the hut with his face enclosed in a distant expression. 

Kaede, Sango, Shippou and Miroku got up from their seats as he came in.

"What took you so long" Sango and Kaede observed at Miroku and did not missed the anger and worry of his voice.

"Naraku was in the woods" Inuyasha replied, he never looked at him, he just passed by them and entered the room where the sleeping bag was already extended.

Reluctantly, he let her go laying her carefully on it. The blush on her face couldn't hide the paleness of the rest of her body.

Immediately, the old miko sent everybody out of the room to take care of Kagome. A curtain closed behind her assuring some privacy.

Outside, the rest of the party sank in a deep silence; the tension was so thick that a knife could cut it. 

Finally, tired of the entire confusing situation, Sango broke the quietness.

"Now you have to tell me what's going on here, what happened to Kagome?" she stared questioningly at the three guys.

Miroku decided to speak. "Inuyasha lost his temper when Lady Kagome was trying to go through the well again but this time he just went too far". His tone wasn't as serene as usual and Shippou glared accusingly at Inuyasha.

"It was an accident," his voice sounded defeated but he tried to defend himself " I tried to stop her by grabbing her shoulder but she used that damned spell…" His left hand clenched involuntarily on the bead necklace, " …and I fell…" He didn't feel like saying anything else, he lowered his head and some silver bangs fell over his face hiding the shame on his eyes. The hanyou leaned on a wall and crossed his arms in his haori.

'So, this is all a product of Inuyasha's stubborness' the exterminator was angry at her conclusions but she decided that was not a good moment to fight. She could see how sorry he felt for what he did.

"An accident?" Miroku asked in disbelief interrupting her thoughts.

"Accidents don't involve threatens Inuyasha! Shippou and I heard when you told her that she would regret it, and then you simply charged at her. And you say it was an accident?"

Sango opened her mouth dumb struck. 

"I KNOW HOW IT LOOKED LIKE BUT YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD NEVER HURT KAGOME ON PURPOSE. " He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

" I know it was my fault but it was an A C C I D E N T." He added weakly. 

Shippou pulled his sleeve in a comforting gesture. The half dog demon opened his eyes and a sad smile crept on his lips. At least someone believed him now.

"You said that Naraku was on the woods, did he attacked you?" Sango tried to change the subject.

"He just wanted to annoy me" it was a short reply before he walked out of the house.

"Seems to me that he accomplished his mission " Miroku said.

*******

It was already dark outside; Inuyasha laid on the roof looking at the stars, lost in his thoughts. He could hear Sango and Kaede taking care of Kagome, tending her wound and trying to break down the fever.

'Would she want to see me again?' she had asked him for a reason and he didn't have one.

'She also thinks that I attacked her' his ears flatted on his head. He had to tell her the truth. 

He leapt to the ground and went back inside the small house. He knew it was late because Shippou, Kirara and Miroku were resting, while the women were with Kagome.

He tossed aside the curtain and entered the room.

"How is she?" Inuyasha kneeled on Kagome's side.

"The fever is almost gone, but she is still very weak for the blood loss" Sango couldn't stop herself of direct a glance to his claws; she had seen him destroy numerous of enemies with them. A shiver passed through her spine.

"You two go to sleep, I'll take care of her" he took the damp cloth from Kagome's forehead and sank it in the cold water of a small pot set on the floor, he squeezed it of the excess of liquid and placed it on her forehead again.

"It's not necessary Inuyasha. Really, I can do it" the demon exterminator tried to take him away from her. It was obvious to the hanyou.

"You don't have to worry Sango, I promise I'll not hurt her again" he stared at the sleeping girl.

Sango blushed embarrassed of her implications.

" I.. I'm sorry, you are right" she walked out following Kaede.

They were alone now.

Merely Inuyasha and Kagome. 

The light of a candle barely illuminating the room, its flame shone unsteadily creating haunting shadows around them.

He stared silently at her, remembering how many times they had fought together. So many times, she had left and came back. Even when they just met, she came back to fight with him the hair demoness.

He admired then her braveness and courage.

When did he start caring for her? He didn't know. He didn't want to admit it yet.

"Kagome…" he whispered her name, he liked the way it sounded; the way his lips caressed each letter.

The Kagome that always smile. The stubborn Kagome that always argue with him was silent now.

The girl that appeared through the well and freed him from his seal, whose souls brought Kikyo back to life, was laying barely alive thanks to him.

__

"Story tends to repeat itself…"

If what Naraku said was true, it meant that he was leading Kagome to a dead end. She was in danger.

"_That girl's life is influenced by Kikyo´s fate. Must be the same ending for the story" _

He had a lot of thinking to do; it would be a very long night.

*******

Silvermoon: *sweat drops anime style* he, he, he … too crappy? -_-;

*BONK* @_@

Inuyasha: hey! Why was that for?! *glares at Sango* ¬_¬

Sango: *raising Hiraikotsu again* For being such a baka!

Inuyasha: *pointing at Silvermoon* It's HER fault! She is the one writing this fic.

*both glare at her*

Silvermoon: *trembling* Uh.. Oh.. Time to go…*start running* ( to the readers) please remember to leave a REVIEW!! 

Ja ne


	6. The answer

Hello guys!!!

I'm so sorry for the delay. My best friend just arrived; she is from the other side of the country. I had to clean the apartment and arrange her a room. That's why I didn't had time to update. This chapter had been in my notebook for more than a week.

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!! They are a great incentive to continue working on this fic. 

I apologize to my editor and the other person that offered to help me. I couldn't send you this chapter because I was already late to post it. I didn't want to keep you all waiting more. But I'll send you the next one. =)

Go on with the show!

Disclaimer: Not Mine! *grr*

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 6

"I know you are there" she could feel his gaze on her, like a tiger watching its prey.

"You can't kill me, you know that. Onigumo's heart that lives inside you yearns for me. Even after what you had become" she smirked at him.

Finally he spoke, his voice cold. The baboon pelt covered all his features, disguising how much her words disgusted him.

"Undoubtedly, you are correct Kikyo. I can't destroy you while this heart still wants you, but she can try for me…"

The dead priestess looked where Naraku was pointing. 

Behind her was a small girl; white long hair framed her pale expressionless face. Her eyes dark and empty, and in her hands, she hold a disk-shaped mirror. 

She saw her own reflection on it and her dead souls started to leave her body. 

"What is this?" she grimaced in distress. Her hands crossed on her chest in an attempt to keep souls inside her.

"Kukuku… Let me introduce you to Kanna, she is one of my detachments. You two will get along very well" The baboon pelt disappeared in thin air.

The mirror was draining her too fast. She reached for her bow in her back and took one arrow. Her knees were getting weaker by the moment.

In a quick movement, she positioned the arrow and fired to reach … nothing.

Kanna had disappeared too.

Unable to support herself any longer, Kikyo fell to the ground.

"Damn you Naraku" they could had finish her off, but they didn't do it.

'What are you planning?' she narrowed her eyes into slits and crawled to sit at the base of a tree. She ordered her little servants to gather more souls for her; she was hardly able to move her clay body.

She felt heavy, that mirror took many of her souls. She didn't know why she never sensed Kanna's presence. This only meant one thing. Naraku's evil power was increasing.

*********

It was almost sunset time. A blur of yellow, orange, red and violet welcomed his golden gaze, only a few clouds decorated the sky.

Kagome had been asleep for about 3 days.

Kaede gave her a potion that combined with her dormant powers, somehow helped her to heal but kept her asleep. That had Inuyasha in a very bad mood; the uneasiness was driving him crazy. He had a lot of things to explain to her, but first of all, he wanted to know that she was better.

'I wish Kagome would wake up soon' but how was he going to explain everything to her. He sighed. 

Two soul-snatchers flew outside the hut. Immediately, Inuyasha rose from the floor.

'Kikyo is close' he needed to talk to her; he wondered why was she around.

He gazed quickly at Kagome's sleeping form and bolted out of the room tossing aside the curtain. His sudden action startled everyone.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" The little kitsune watched him with big eyes.

"I'll be back" without even send a glance at them and his brows knitted on his face, he left. 

Miroku sighed. 

"He is impossible" the monk had lighted his attitude towards Inuyasha; the story he told them could have been true. He had been there for them, especially for Kagome, hundreds of times.

Sango, that was cleaning Hiraikotsu, walked closer to the monk.

"Houshi-sama, where do you think he is going in such a rush?" her eyes directed to the path that their friend took.

"For that question, lovely Sango, he is the only one that holds the answer" Discreetly, his hand moved towards the demon exterminator rear.

** **SMACK ****

Kaede turned to see the red handprint that Sango left decorating the monk's face.

"HENTAI!!" She was fuming at him, her face all flushed.

Kaede just shook her head and drove her attention to the woods. She could feel her sister's presence in the forest. Surely, Inuyasha went to meet her. 

She shook her head again.

'That hanyou will never understand. He is too blind to see the true' 

*******

Inuyasha caught Kikyo's scent. Soil, bones and clay. He noticed another scent too almost imperceptible, almost gone with the wind but he still recognized it. Naraku had been there. Apprehension of what he could find ahead enveloped the half dog-demon and he accelerated his pace.

"Kukuku… I told you before hanyou. You can't be everywhere" his laugh echoed from all directions and seemed to come from nowhere at the same time. Images of Kikyo shattered in pieces appeared in his mind.

"Don't bother looking for him, is gone" following the voice with his gaze, he found her. He felt a little relief then. She had a hard time trying to stay in a standing position, her eyes were half opened.

"What did he did to you?!" he snarled.

"He stole some of my souls with a mirror, I couldn't detect the little girl that held it, he said she was his detachment" her face a cold mask as always.

"Kanna" he muttered baring his fangs for a second.

"I'll make Naraku pay for everything he had done" there was a promise in her words. 

Kikyo tried to walk but she tripped and Inuyasha caught her. He wrapped her in a protective embrace.

"I will not let you fight alone, I'll protect you from Naraku"

Once 50 years ago, they were in love to each other. Naraku broke them apart, turning them against each other.

"I don't need your protection" she snapped and pushed him to break the hug.

"I will finish him off myself, along with the Shikon no tama." her gaze locked with his, her voice deep " Until then, don't die Inuyasha, because I will come to claim your life. We will spend eternity together in hell" the last words were said in a whisper.

He was stunned, however, she was right, he had a debt with her. He lowered his gaze to his hands. His life for her life. That statement seemed less convincing that the other times he had thought about it. Wasn't he so sure anymore? He shoved away that thought and nodded to her.

"Also, you have to get rid of that girl…" he didn't like the tone that she used to refer to Kagome.

"… she is interfering. The threads of fate are too delicate to be playing with them"

His heart skipped a beat and he looked at her again, his eyes widen for a second.

"Fate" slowly, the word came out from his lips, repeating it to obtain all its meaning. The solution he was looking for crossed his mind. A small flame of realization lighted in the depths of his golden eyes.

"I'll send her back". Inuyasha had decided.

Kikyo noticed the determination in his voice; she smirked seductively and caressed his face.

"It is for the best".

*************

*BONK* @_@

Silvermoon: * rubs her head* hey! That hurts! ¬_¬

Inuyasha: *playing with Hiraikotsu* This is the less that you deserve.

Silvermoon: *looks innocent* why?

Inuyasha lifts Iron Fang, Silvermoon sweat drops nervously.

Silvermoon: Ok. Ok. I'm sorry!! I didn't like that scene either, but was necessary.

Kagome: SIT

*Inuyasha eats dust again*

Silvermoon: thank you, thank you

Kagome: I'm not done with you yet *glares menacingly*

Silvermoon: UH OH… *to the readers* Let me know know what do you think.

Want to kill me too? 

All comments will be appreciated.

Ja ne 


	7. Kanna's mirror

It's is finally done!! It took me forever to write this chapter, I had to do so many things this week. You wouldn't believe me.

I looked into my stats and I found that I already got **85 reviews!!! Yay! **I'm so glad that you like my story. Sorry again for the delay but my friend uses the computer all the time to play pool on line and my boyfriend to download files, so I have to wait to use it.

****

Eartha: Inu didn't take her to her time because that thought never crossed his mind, he did what was familiar to him, and that was Kaede. 

****

Asuylumworthy91: yep, that might be a little mistake. I don't know too much about medicine but I think it worked nicely for the story. *winks*

****

Michi-chan Purrs and** Paws**: I missed you this time.

****

Angelical Nightmare: what are you confused about? I'll gladly explain. =)

I know many of you want to kill me for the last chapter, but remember that this is an Inu/Kag fic. They'll work everything out eventually. (I hope) hehehe

Thanks again for your reviews and let's go on with the show.

Disclaimer: Keh! (lawyers staring at me) ok, ok.. Inuyasha is not mine.

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 7

__

"I'll send her back". Inuyasha had decided.

Kikyo noticed the determination in his voice; she smirked seductively and caressed his face.

"It is for the best".

*******

Kirara awoke from her peaceful slumber on the wooden floor; a soft growl rose from its throat and faced the door. Flames enveloped its body just lo let an increased version on the fire cat demon appeared.

Sango pushed aside her chair and looked at her friend; she followed the demon gaze but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Of course, things are never what they seem to be.

"I sense an evil aura approaching" Kaede said.

Miroku frowned and grabbed his golden staff, the rings on the top tinkled in protest. 

"Oh no! Now that Inuyasha is not here!" Shippou wailed. His turquoise eyes widely open. He gazed from the monk to the exterminator, then to Kirara who was baring its fangs to finally stop on Kaede who made him a signal to be quiet.

"Shippou, Kirara, stay here with Kaede and Kagome, we are going to check" Sango took Hiraikotsu and followed Miroku leaving the rest in the hut.

Outside, the silence engulfed them for a moment. They stood with their back to each other, glaring suspiciously to their surroundings.

A strong wind started blowing. Sango had her boomerang ready to be thrown and Miroku hold the bead rosary in case he needed to unfold his cursed hand to use kazanaa.

A shadow came from the woods in front of him. As it approached, he could see that was a demoness, her red eyes and the fan on her hand made her unmistakable.

-Kagura- the monk eyes narrowed and gleamed in recognition. He knew that she was a tough opponent. By the corner of his eye, saw Sango approaching and standing next to him.

Miroku pulled the rosary.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kagura mocked at him, moving her index in a negative way.

Before he could unwrap kazanaa, many poisoned wasps showed up.

"Unless you want to die poisoned" she grinned silently daring him to unfold it.

The tension was increasing. They had one weapon less.

Sango dashed forward ready to attack.

"Hiraikotsu!!" she leaped high before she threw the boomerang from her hands to the wind demoness.

As an answer, she lifted her fan and opened it calling the wind. It spun around her at a great speed. Kagura stood in its center.

Hiraikotsu hit the barrier and it sent the boomerang away a few meters.

"No!" cried Sango clenching her hands into fists and glaring fiercely at her.

"Now is my turn" Kagura lifted her fan for the second time. Her eyes had an evil glint.

Miroku looked at Sango, she was a few meters ahead, between him and the demoness. Without her boomerang, she was an easy target. 

"WIND BLADES"

*******

Kaede was worried. Inuyasha had not come back and they surely needed him to fight.

Shippou was trembling, battling with himself to gather enough courage to fight if it was necessary. He caught Kagura's scent; Miroku and Sango would have a hard time.

Kirara kept growling to the entrance, the kitsune thought that if they could defeat Kagura, he would not have to worry about anything attacking the hut. Right?

He saw a flash of white appeared and disappeared by the corner of his eye. 

"We are not alone," Kaede stated and sat on her meditation position, she took an ofuda and prayed to prepare it.

The white figure appeared again closer to them, as a reflex, Shippou used his sacred fire but his attack reflected in a mirror held by the opponent.

The magic pushed the little demon and the old miko backwards; they hit against a wood table and fell to the ground unconscious. Kirara charged at her but it pushed the cat demon away with the energy surrounding her. Its same force was applied to Kirara who fell next to the others.

"Too easy" Kanna said. Her face was a void of any emotion. She scanned the place searching for something, finally her gaze rested on the room where Kagome slept.

*******

Sharp half moons of air were thrown at them.

"SANGO!" Miroku ran to the exterminator and placed her behind him. His golden staff swirled in his hands creating a shield. Two can play the same game.

The wind blades were sent in other directions.

"Thank you Hoishi" Sango said in a soft voice.

"Anything for a beautiful lady" he winked at her.

'Always the charmer' she thought. Even in the middle of a battle, he behaved like that. A nice warm feeling rose inside her chest.

"Do you think it is it?" Kagura snorted amused.

Sango and Miroku gave her a puzzled expression. The monk turned his head to look behind both of them. A youkai centipede was heading at them. Sango looked at it too. If they move, the wind blades would kill them. 

********

**__**

Kagome

Someone was calling her, dragging her out of the peaceful darkness that surrounded her. She wasn't aware of it until that voice broke into her mind.

**__**

Kagome wake up

It sounded like a girl but she didn't recognize it yet.

Slowly, she came back to consciousness. At first, everything was dim and blurry. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. The room became clear, she was a little disoriented but recognized the place.

"Kagome, you are awake" she found the owner of the voice and became alert. 

Kanna, one of Naraku's detachments was there alone with her. Once she tried to take Kagome's soul, an experience that she did not wish to repeat.

Her hand searched for her bow or something that she could use as a weapon.

Inuyasha's voice drew her attention to the mirror. The moment when he attacked her was been played on it like in a TV. She winced when both fell to the ground. She looked at her arm, her shoulder was a little sore but the wound was closed and almost totally cured. 

Naraku knew about that event too; eh?

She looked at Kanna wondering what she was going to do to her. Kill her? Where was everybody? Wasn't Inuyasha coming to save her? Maybe not, she thought sadly, but she really needed help.

"No one is coming"

Kagome looked surprised at the girl. She answered as if she had read her mind. Was she so obvious?

She gasped when she saw the mirror again. Her blood froze in her veins; a cold sensation enveloped her body.

There was Inuyasha in the woods.

His arms encircling Kikyo.

A painful knot formed in Kagome's throat, she felt the urge to cry. Inuyasha still loved Kikyo, how could she be so dense?

She watched stunned their conversation. They talked about Naraku and about her. Kagome held her breath when it was Inuyasha's time to speak.

Just one phrase came out from his mouth.

"I'll send her back"

And her heart shattered.

The Kikyo in the mirror smirked.

Kanna left the girl, she had accomplished her mission. 

********

Keeping his staff spinning in his left hand, he pulled the exterminator close to him with his right arm and threw both of them to the ground. He let go of the staff and a sharp pain shot from his left arm. Ignoring it, he closed the embrace around her and rolled together away from the two attacks.

The centipede hissed in pain when some of the wind blades hit it. 

Sango had a heavy weight on her. She opened her eyes and stared for a moment in to purple orbs. Their faces too close, their noses almost touching. The intimacy of their position made them blush and without think it twice, an embarrassed Sango pushed Miroku aside, scared to reveal too much if he could read her soul.

His landing was not too soft.

"Ow!" the monk moaned rubbing his arm.

"You are hurt," noticed. She quickly grabbed Hiraikotsu that was near their new location and was about to attack the youkai.

"AAAAH!" a battle cry followed by a long line of fire spread from the entrance of the forest killing the youkai.

"We were having so much fun," Kagura complained. 

Inuyasha rose Tetsugaiga ready to fight her. 

She took the feather of her hair and it increased its size.

"Don't run away! Fight me Kagura!" he shouted ferociously at her.

"Another time hanyou" she grinned at him and the little Kanna appeared on her side. She gave her a questioning look and the girl nodded.

Inuyasha watched them flew away.

Sango helped Miroku to get up. 

"What was Kanna doing here?" she looked that the feather was gone. 

"She wasn't in the fight" the monk turned in the direction of the hut, nobody had come out since the battle was over.

"Kagome" Inuyasha breathed and ran to check on her, his chest tightened in anticipation.

********

Silvermoon : Oh my! Oh my! Tell me if you liked it.

I have the first 2 pages of the next chapter already done. 

To my editors: I promise to send you the next chapter before I post it, I hope you like this one.

Please guys I need reviews!!

If you are wondering why I'm not been attacked by the cast, *points to a corner of the room where all the cast is tied and glaring at her* they didn't let me concentrate. ^_^;


	8. Sayonara

Here it is! More anguish to go! I hope you guys like this chapter is pretty sad, but don't worry, everybody will be happy at the end; they deserve it after all I'm putting them through.

I got **100 reviews **!!!! I can't believe it!! Thank you very much. I love all of them. Without you, this fic wouldn't have gotten this far.

****

Ayame: You are my reviewer No. 100 *hands a flute with champagne*

OK, this time I will put all the review answers at the end. That way everybody else can start with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. is not mine.

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 8

Naraku took advantage of the time that Inuyasha was away to attack his friends. He had arrived just in time to see Kagura and the centipede against Sango and Miroku; the latter was on the ground, the poisonous insects all around the place forbidding the monk to use his cursed hand.

Kanna was in the area too, but didn't take part in the fight. Maybe Naraku sent her to get from Kagome what he couldn't get from Kikyo.

Her souls.

Inside the hut, Kaede was on the floor and Shippou at her side waking up.

"Kaede-sama" Miroku kneeled next to the old priestess.

A small Kirara leaped to Sango's arms.

Inuyasha walked ahead, unsure of open the curtain for a moment, but pushing it aside. He didn't like what he saw.

Kagome was awake, sat on her sleeping bag staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face. Her hands gripped tightly the green material of her skirt. She didn't notice him.

Dread rose from his chest. Had Kanna stole Kagome's souls? A cold anger swept his body at that thought.

In a fast move, he was on the floor in front of her, so angry about his thoughts that he started growling instinctively, grabbing her arms and looking intently at her face, into her eyes; searching for any sign that showed him that she was ok.

"No" She backed away scared. 

When he saw her fear, he stopped and loosened his grip on her. 

"Kagome" he called her name, immense sadness filled her eyes replacing the fright. She freed herself from his hold and turned her face to a side, avoiding him, rejecting him.

"Are you ok? Did Kanna hurt you?" he blurted out the questions that were swirling in his mind.

"I am fine" she answered flatly. After a deep breath, she continued.

"I saw everything. She showed it to me with her mirror." her voice a whisper. She was trying too hard not to break in his presence. 

Kagome stood up leaving him on the floor. She started gathering her things and setting them into the yellow bag. 

He did not dare to ask. Her words echoing in his mind not very sure of what she referred. Until she spoke again.

"I'll leave. You don't have to send me back" the bitter sadness of her words pained him. They enclosed a feeling of betrayal. She used his own words to make sure he knew what she saw in the mirror.

He expected that when he tells her, she would be angry and sitting him, or bursting in happiness of going back to her time. He never expected this reaction; he didn't want her to leave like that.

Now, he could not say or do anything.

Inuyasha's expression was stern, serene.

'She will be fine' to think it calmed him, he just stared at her in silence.

Kagome's heart was broken. He didn't say a word, an apology, an explanation. It was all true. Kikyo was right. She was a fool to think that Inuyasha really cared for her. 

He really decided to be with her. He chose Kikyo.

Shippou entered the room and approached the girl.

"You are awake!" he hugged her happily; he had missed her so much. The silence in the room was very weird, wasn't Inuyasha supposed to be clearing the accident incident to her? 

She had her bag on her arm and the sleeping thing wasn't in the floor.

"Are you leaving Kagome?" the little kitsune looked at her with sad wide eyes.

She tenderly cupped his face with her hands.

"I have to, but you will always be in my heart" unshed tears glistened on the corner of her eyes, the little demon gaze watered too mimicking hers.

"I don't want you to leave me" he said in a whimper, she was not coming back.

"Are you going back through the well? For how long?" a shocked Sango came in the room, she had heard their conversation. Miroku was listening too while helping Kaede to get up. He wasn't sure that he had heard correct.

"Aren't you coming back, child?" the old miko asked.

"NO, SHE IS NOT COMING BACK!" Inuyasha snapped at them. Why did they have to be so sentimental? Why did everybody seem to care so much? He wished that everybody just closed their mouths.

Kagome had to go, was the only way he could protect her from fate.

Kagome faced him, she was angry; he had made her angry again.

"Don't shout at them! You cannot decide for me! If I want to come back I will!"

She was so beautiful when she was mad at him. The fire in her eyes, that passion, he admired her. Always caring for everybody more than for herself.

Those thoughts fed his determination, and he had to go on.

"Of course I can decide! I don't need you here anymore!" Narrowing his eyes, he folded his arms on his chest his claws digging in his skin hidden by his long sleeves.

"Go back to your time, I don't want to see you again!"

He shut up when Kagome's hand connected with his face, turning it slightly to a side.

"FINE! IF THAT IS WHAT You want.." trembling she took the shards from her neck and threw them to Sango who was dumbfound, the exterminator gaped perplexed at the pink Shikon shards in her possession.

"Please take care of it" 

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome; she was staring at him. Crystal clear tears slipped down her face. Her hand moved reflexively over her bandage.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. Be happy with Kikyo." she ran off pushing Sango and Miroku aside. 

It was too hard to part. She will never see them again and she didn't have the chance to say good-bye to the others; but she couldn't stay in that room one more minute.

The well was close. Everything would be over soon.

*********

"How could you?" Sango shouted at him.

"You promised me not to hurt her again, is this the way you fulfill your promise?" she walked towards the entrance. "I'll bring her back"

"Stop! Sango please." Inuyasha seemed miserable. The tough mask had fallen; he could not stand it anymore.

"Lady Kagome must be in really great danger. Or else this whole charade to make her go back would have never taken place" Miroku was as sharp as usual; he had an ability to read between lines.

The hanyou didn't reply. 

"I'll follow her. I want to make sure that Naraku doesn't show again." he ran off too. 

********

The flickering flames of the torches on the wall offered a muted light to the dark room. The shadows danced on the floor and on the many vases of miasma dispersed in the place, giving it a sinister look. 

Naraku smirked amused at the scene in Kanna's mirror.

"Did you set it on place after your encounter with the hanyou?" his brown hair fell on waves over his shoulders.

"Yes Naraku. They won't know until it is too late." Kagura answered from a corner.

He wore a black kimono without undershirt. A gray pattern decorated the material. He kept the son's landlord form. He was tall, wide shoulders and muscular body; but the spider shaped scar in his back remained, no matter how many times he cut it. It always grew again, reminding him of the weak human bandit that gave him life. 

Onigumo. 

"Good." Soon Onigumo's weakness will not interfere again in his plans.

Inuyasha and Kikyo will pay.

He was enjoying so much torturing him, watching the agony that he was going through.

Soon. Very soon, his trap will take effect and the hanyou would wish to not have been born.

********

The night had fell over the Musashi region. The forest was amazing at night. The silver moon reflected its light in the leaves; an ethereal glow covered the foliage.

Kagome walked to the sacred tree, the Goshimboku. She had stopped to catch her breath and now climbed the huge roots of the tree.

'This is where I found him' she touched lightly the place where he rested. An image of Inuyasha pinned to the tree with Kikyo's arrow came to her mind. 

She leaned on it with her forehead against the hard wood. 

"Maybe I should have never pulled out the arrow"

A figure, hidden in the shadows, flinched at her words. He felt a stab on his chest. Kagome wished she had never set him free.

"He was better asleep than… in hell"

She looked at her hand; her palm still tingled from the slap. She had lost control; he had been so cruel with her.

However, she regretted it.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" she came down the tree.

'She is apologizing to me?' he wanted to go and embrace her, to apologize for all the things he did and said. He didn't mean a single word. Nevertheless, the only he could do was listen and watch.

"Now I understand your feelings for her and hers for you" she sighed before she added, " because I feel the same way about you".

She can't deny it anymore, she loved him and she never had the chance to tell him. Little she knew that he was hearing every single word.

'She feels the same way?' he was shocked. He wanted to ask her exactly what she meant. His heart started beating faster. This couldn't be happening.

Kagome approached slowly to the well. 

How easy it could be for him just to reach her and stop her pretending that nothing happened, that nothing was going to happen. 

"This is it then. It's over" she put her hands on the wooden edge and with a last glance in direction of the village, she jumped into the dark tunnel and disappeared through the portal at the bottom.

Inuyasha came out to the clearing. His triangle- shaped ears stayed flat against his skull. His amber eyes filled with sorrow.

'She is right. It is over' he couldn't pretended it.

He felt that something was ripped from his soul; it constricted his chest and made it difficult to breath. He tried to swallow but a lump in his throat didn't let him.

'Why do I feel so bad if I did the right thing? Why do you make me feel like this Kagome?'

**********

Silvermoon: oh no, they are so wrong. It is not over yet. *winks*

Remember to Review, that helps me write a little faster.

****

Indeanna: I'm glad you enjoy it! I think that the reincarnated Kikyo in the series is moved by angry souls seeking for revenge. That is why she would end up in hell instead of heaven. 

****

Kakite: I'm looking forward to know your opinion. Thanks for the offer. ;)

****

Wouldn't_u_like_2_know: Sorry for the entire Kikyo thing, but it was necessary. Thks for your comments.

****

Angelical nightmare: well, Inuyasha feels that he owes her his life because he is a loyal guy, he promised her many things when she was alive. He can't just toss her aside and pretend she is not there. About the fate thing, when Kikyo mentioned it Inuyasha realized that if they stop playing with fate, fate will not make the story repeat itself. I hope it clears things a little. =)

****

Illustrious Sorrow: I hope her reaction was not too pathetic as you said. I had to watch the movie and some chapters to make it.

****

Arashi Senjo: Thanks for your comments. I'll send you an email.

****

Euru: I had to post the chapter but the whole thing I write to you is about to happen.

****

Jupiter's Light, Hanyou queen, Magenta, vold, Sammi, Chick of Hiei, **Emeraldstar, Lanie Kay-Aleese**, **Eartha, Angel-chan, Kagomesjewel, ginagurl1234, arrow-card, Mizura Volphen, Chocochocochan **and all of you silent readers thank you for your words and for keep on reading.

Feel free to contact me my e-mail address is on my profile. I usually write in there how the story is going, or when I'm going to update.

I love to receive e-mails and feedback.

R+R


	9. Home is where the heart belongs

Note: I tried to post this chapter since June 10; but for a strange reason ff.net didn't upload it.

Hello everybody!! 

I'm finally back. I moved out of town so it took sometime until I got my internet service back.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought a lot about adding a new little twist to the story. I was struggling to finish off a writer's block. Therefore, I hope you like it. I had been working in the description area of my fic. Soon I'll edit the first chapters.

I got really great reviews last chapter. I can't believe I already passed the 100 reviews… I have 121!!

Oh my… I know that you want to know what happens next. I tried to make it longer just for you.

This is like a link chapter…mmh.. Well… something like that. OK go on with the show!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine! Nah! That's not true… just wanted to say it…

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon Maru

Chapter 9

__

'Why do I feel so bad if I did the right thing? Why do you make me feel like this Kagome?'

********

It was like diving into the universe; beyond the darkness, there were thousands of small shinning spots resembling stars. The presence of magic was evident, usually a wonderful and mystic experience, but this time it was far from that.

At the other side of the well. 

The night had already fallen over the Higurashi Shrine. 

The familiar noises announced the arrival of someone in the well house. The usual mumbling and complaining or relieved exclamations that always followed that sounds were not heard in this occasion.

Kagome climbed out of the dark passage slowly, as if in every step forward the realization of her staying forever in modern Tokyo became truer.

She climbed the last step. All her body was tense, her breathing fast.

Finally, she opened with both hands the exit of the well house and met a full view of her home. The cold breeze hit her skin making her shiver. 

The sky was bruised with dark and heavy clouds. A lightning bolt crossed it not daring to hit land. Kagome barely seemed to notice the sudden light. Even a thunderstorm wouldn't be able to scare her.

****

He didn't try to stop her.

She was half way to the house when the rain started pouring unmercifully. Little icy shards of water pinched her body. 

**__**

"Of course I can decide! I don't need you here anymore!"

His voice still roared in her mind.

She remembered the kiss that he and Kikyo shared. He wished to stay with her, to freeze that moment forever. And now, her most recent memory, the way he embraced Kikyo in Kanna's mirror. Kykio told Inuyasha to get rid of her and he agreed. She thought that maybe with all the things that they had shared, with the time spent together, his feelings for the dead priestess might have decreased. Sadly, she found out how strong they still were. She shook her head in an attempt to send away those images. They were torturing her.

**__**

"Go back to your time, I don't want to see you again!"

'Face it Kagome, you meant nothing to him' her mind screamed.

Water dripped from her hair and her drenched clothes. She took out her key and opened the door. She turned on the light next to the entrance. Everything was quiet. The house was empty. She sighed and closed the door behind her. 

She climbed the stairs to her room. Needed time to think, everything had happened so fast. 

Her bedroom door opened letting her in. She crossed it and get into the bathroom dropping the wet uniform to the floor. The hot water ran filling the tub. 

Kagome sat into the water; her body was cold and stiff because of the rain and welcomed the warm comforting sensation. Her racing heart was finally slowing its pace. She closed her eyes.

Even when he did not feel anything about her, she really cared for him. It was a very thoughtless thing to come back without a shard.

One single and stupid little Shikon shard.

The tears slipped down her face. Her frail body trembled with her sobs.

Nobody could see her so it did not matter anymore. She let her emotions to flow freely harmonizing with the storm outside. 

She had lost the most important part of her life. 

********

The night was gone and the Musashi region welcomed a new day. The first sunrays appeared on the horizon immediately bathing the whole area with its light.

Inuyasha sat on a branch at the top of the Goshimboku, his look didn't leave the well but his thoughts were somewhere else. He had been there since she left.

"Are you planning to stay there forever?" a voice from below broke his concentration. He met with Miroku's inquisitive look. 

He didn't notice when the monk arrived and felt uncomfortable of had been found in a vulnerable situation. He did the only thing that an obstinate hanyou like him could do.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and lifted his chin arrogantly turning his face to a side.

"Keh! Why do you care?" he was being rude as usual.

Miroku suppressed the impulse of roll his eyes and answered him like if he was talking to a child.

"We still have to collect the Shikon shards and without Lady Kagome, the task becomes quite more difficult"

His expression changed at the mention of Kagome's absence, a hint of melancholy stained his golden pools. He got down the tree landing gracefully on the ground next to the monk.

"Let's go," he simply answered. Miroku followed him close; he wanted to know what had happened to make him send her back but it wasn't wise to ask yet. They walked through the woods for a while before any of them said something.

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha spoke first, his tone was low and his gaze fixed forward.

"She said… that she understood my feelings for Kikyo and hers for me…" he hesitated, still deliberating if he should share what he heard.

Miroku was paying attention to his friend. Inuyasha was trying to reveal to him something that was deeply troubling him. He waited patiently and kept silence. 

" Because… she felt the same way… about me" both guys ceased their walk. He looked anxiously at Miroku. His words would be the confirmation of what he did not dare to believe.

Therefore, she finally accepted it. An unreadable expression crossed the monk's face. His gaze locked with the hanyou's gaze. Miroku's voice was grave.

"Tell me honestly, what do you feel about her?" 

Inuyasha was taken aback; he waited for an answer, not for a question. His feelings were a total mess. 

He thought of Kagome, her silky raven hair, her cheerful smile and her caring personality and a warm feeling made him blush, but almost instantly Kikyo's memory made him remember his promise and the compromise he had with her. She had suffered a lot for him.

He slumped his shoulders and lowered his face. Miroku was very perceptive and noticed the hanyou's display of emotions. 

"I …don't know… exactly. As long as Kagome is fine even if it means not to see her ever again. I'm content." 

A golden staff landed unceremoniously on his head. 

"Hey! Why was that for?!" he glared at the monk and rubbed the spot where Miroku hit him.

"She said she loves you and you don't know what you feel??" the monk shook his head. Inuyasha was denser than he thought. The hanyou looked away embarrassed. 

"That's not your business" he replied grumpily. 

Miroku sighed. It wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for, but was close.

They arrived to Kaede's home. 

Kaede, Sango and Shippou seemed to be waiting for them. They were sitting on the floor around a low squared wooden table. Kirara was on the exterminator's lap looking at them expectantly with its wide red orbs.

The kit was very depressed; his eyes were a little red for crying.

Sango did not look happy at all, she glared daggers at the hanyou and petted Kirara at the same time.

Kaede's face was indecipherable. She, like the others, was waiting for an explanation.

"I guess you can't get out of this one Inuyasha." Miroku secretly told him.

"Care to share" Sango was the first to talk.

The newcomers took a sit and Inuyasha told them about the incident with Naraku in the woods, the encounter with Kikyo, how fate played an important part on his decision and Kanna showing Kagome everything through the mirror.

When he was done everybody understood his behavior towards Kagome.

Miroku' lips curved into a frown. There were some weird details in the story that Inuyasha had told them. Something wasn't right at all but he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

*******

A week later.

The little traveler was too worried to get on time. He had heard the events from some bird youkai trying to eat him two days ago. He had to get on time. Traveling over different kinds of youkai, through all kind of roads was very tiring.

He entered the hut. Sango was preparing Hiraikotsu. Shippou sat next to her, crestfallen.

"Sango! Oh don't tell me I'm too late" the exterminator stared at the old Myoga. She extended her hand and the flea leapt to her palm. She took him closer to her.

"Where is Kagome?" it asked.

"She is gone." his little eyes widened in alarm. He pulled his hands to his face and started mumbling sorrowfully.

"I failed. I failed. It's too late." Sango tried to comfort him. She didn't know that he cared so much about the girl.

"Hey! Come on, it is not the end of the world. She is alive, even when she is far from us. She will be fine. It's not your fault" she tried to light his mood. 

The flea lowered his gaze. Sango felt that whatever he was going to tell her was not going to be something that she would like to hear.

"That's the problem. She will not be fine for too long."

Shippou was at their side in an instant.

"What do you mean old Myoga?" the little kit looked at him intently. Sango frowned.

"Away from this time, she will not live for more than 10 days. Her soul will try to be complete killing her in the process. It was fragmented when the witch Urasue raised Kikyo-sama from the dead. She is fine as long as she don't stay away from the part that is missing for too long." 

"10 days?! She has been away for almost 7!" she exclaimed worried. A cold sensation filled the pit of her stomach.

The little servant was roughly taken away from Sango's grasp. His master face appeared in front of him.

"Is that true Myoga?" his little eyes filled with fear and hope at the sight of the familiar half-demon. 

Inuyasha and Miroku were listening from the other room. At the mention of Kagome's name and Sango's anguish tone, both had stood up to find out what happened. 

"If you are making this up I swear I will…" he trailed off when the flea spoke shaking his little hands in denial.

"I swear it is true Inuyasha-sama. I was researching about the miko powers, and in my way, I found this information about the soul. The spell done was supposed to be cast to take a whole soul, not merely a piece" He did not use to lie, just in case he had to runaway from a dangerous situation. However, he would not lie to him in an important issue like Kagome's welfare.

Things were getting too complicated. Now he had to bring her back, but by doing it, he would risk her to have the same fate as Kikyo. 

"When she first got here, her soul was complete. After Kikyo's resurrection she had gone to her era just for short periods of time and carrying the Shikon fragments, which power had kept her safe." 

Sango tried to figure out why they had not notice anything wrong with her. She felt guilty; she should have pushed Inuyasha aside when he stopped her. She could have brought her back and all of them would protect her from whatever Inuyasha was trying to keep her away. She held tightly the shards hanging from her neck.

"The spell cast was very powerful, we were fools not thinking about any consequences. Seems that we don't have another option." Altering the natural course of things always bring chaos. Miroku turned to look to his hanyou friend and nodded. 

Whatever was going to happen next, they will find out all together. A warm feeling enveloped Inuyasha at the thought of see her again. He would protect her from Naraku, from fate, even from himself who had caused her so much pain. 

Something flew to him; instinctively he raised his hand and caught it. Opening his palm he saw that the object resting there was the necklace with the Shikon shards. He looked thankfully at Sango.

"What are you waiting for? You know what to do now" her smile confirmed him her wish to see Kagome again. Inside she feared for her dear friend's life.

The color was coming back again and the world started making some sense. That lonely feeling that gripped him was letting go. Only when she was there it really felt like being home. He realized it now.

He prayed in silence to any known deity that the well still worked and he could get to her on time. 

Kagome was in danger in both eras; but at least in this one, they might be able to do something.

*******

The sun was close to set. Kagome climbed downcast the stairs to the Shrine after a long school day. They had a math test which she probably failed for her lack of concentration.

Her mind was in the feudal era, in her friends. She missed them so much. It would be very hard for them to find the shards without Kagome ability to see them. 

She was worried too.

'What if they get hurt? Or worse…' they didn't have enough bandages or medicine to heal themselves. Her thoughts went to a white haired hanyou. She wanted to see him. 

Kagome had made a decision in the last days. She would find a way to go back to the past and save Inuyasha from Kikyo's vengeance. One of her friends would not endure that kind of tragic fate if she can prevent it. And Inuyasha meant lot more than a friend did. 

Her thoughts flew to the little kit, he probably thought that she abandoned him. She had to help Sango to find Kohaku and finish Naraku, that was the only way to cure Miroku's hand too. Her life was insipid without them. She couldn't act as if she had never met them.

Her mind stopped in a halt when a well-known sensation crossed her senses. Her school bag fell to the floor as the girl ran in the direction of the source. Her heart raced in anticipation.

Grandpa watched his granddaughter pass next too him showing more life than in the last days. 

'It's inside the house' she scanned it from outside in an attempt to find the exact location. 

It was in her room.

She entered the house in a second and climbed to the first floor 2 steps at a time. She had no doubt, it was a Shikon shard.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was concerned for her daughter. Kagome was paler and quieter than usual. It wasn't hard to guess that what was troubling her has something to do with her trips to the past. 

Souta was playing a videogame in his play station 2. The police chased his character and he had to escape in an stolen car. The stomping on the stairs distracted him for a moment and he lost the game.

"Oh no! Kagome it is your fault!" cried annoyed the young boy.

She didn't hear him, her attention was entirely focused on the shard. The entrance to her bedroom was closed. Slowly, she reached for the doorknob and turned it unlocking the door and pushing it to a side.

Little of the fast-fading sunlight entered through the window. A silhouette leaned on the frame, apparently waiting for her.

She froze in her place and gasped in awe his name.

"Inuyasha"

********  


Oh a cliffy! I'm so evil! There is an idea in this chapter that I'm taking for another fic. You'll know soon.

Remember that this time it wasn't my fault that I took so long to update. Don't worry, I'm not planning to move again soon. Next chapter will be up in a week or less. (That depends on FF.net)

****

Bishouneko: I really enjoyed your review, it made me laugh for a while. It was very original. 

****

Hanyou Queen and **Euru**: thanks a lot for your comments. I'm so glad you liked it that much. *blushes*

****

Lanie: don't worry, I still have a lot of things to add to the story and the most important ones start in the next chapter.

****

TBPeppy: Miroku wasn't sure that Inuyasha was trustable yet. Remember that he thought that he attacked her intentionally.


	10. The trap

HIIIII!!! I'm back again with another chapter!! The last one was the less reviewed chapter of the whole story… that was sad in number… but the content of the reviews was so great that I decided to write this one. I hope it is better.

Thank you very much to my loyal readers. 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but unless I find Aladinno's magic lamp. I can keep dreaming. While that happens… its not mine.

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 10

The tall half-demon was leaning on the window frame. The sunset gave to his silver hair a bronze glow that surrounded him like a halo. His figure was dark in contrast to the light outside. His head lowered hiding his visage.

Kagome's heart thumped faster.

"Kagome" he said her name and lifted his gaze from the floor to meet her eyes. He could tell that she was trembling. The young miko wasn't bursting in happiness because she wasn't sure he was real. In any moment, he would fade from her life again. Like the flame of a candle blew by the wind. He would disappear.

Astonishment was clear on her features as she walked forward to reach him.

"What… are you doing here?" she asked shyly. Kagome was not sure she should ask it, maybe she must just had to be grateful for seeing him again.

He raised his hand to touch her shocked face and caressed her cheek. The tender contact almost made her jump. Her eyes widened in surprise. Well, at least now she was sure he was real.

"I came for you" his voice a low growl, his eyes a darker shade of amber. A slight blush tinted her face. Before she managed to make a coherent sentence, he spoke again.

"You have to come back with me Kagome," the involved plead, the way he said her name made her heart flutter. Oh God, how much she loved him, she could have melted right there if it wasn't because she would stop watching him. However, an issue was still not clear. She took his hand and gently pushed it to a side.

"What about Kikyo? I thought.. you.. and her …" she trailed off not knowing how to continue. Inuyasha cut her stammering with a voice softer than silk.

"Forget about her. You are more beautiful and powerful than her" 

Was Inuyasha praising her? Telling she was better that his dear white priestess? She had lost her mind for sure. After all those times he told her how great and better than her, Kikyo was. What could have possibly happen to make him change his mind?

The young miko became aware of how close he was to her. Their noses were almost touching. Therefore, she backed away one step to regain her composure. 

There was a cold undertone in his words referring to Kikyo. She eyed at him suspiciously.

"You are acting weird. Somehow, it doesn't feel right. First, you yelled all those things to me and now… you are acting so nice and caring." she backed another step and looked for his Shikon shard, there was something different about it too. Darker.

However, the usual pink glow was there. It didn't seem out of the ordinary.

Her brows furrowed and she tried to retreat again but stopped by his hands holding her arms. 

"Don't you trust me Kagome? Don't you want to come back to us?" his eyes looking intently at her, waiting for her answer.

Of course, she wanted, there was nothing else she wished most than go back to the Sengoku Jidai. The last few days it had been the only thing plaguing her mind. Kagome knew she trusted him too, but for some strange reason she could not say it. This too nice and caring Inuyasha was starting to freak her out. 

Inuyasha was hiding something from her. She could read it in his eyes. Secrets were something she disliked. One more time, he closed the distance between them. Kagome felt uneasy, nervous. She could feel him reading her soul through her eyes. Embarrassed, she closed them tight and said the only thing that could save her from such an awkward situation.

"Sit" 

That was her response; she didn't know why she did it. Just felt as if it was the wisest thing to say to break the moment and come back to the old times. Kagome did not know how wrong she was until then. What really happened was completely different as what she expected.

No thump on the floor, nor an angry hanyou, no bad words, no shouting. 

She looked in horror that in front of her stood the half-demon with his head tilted to a side and looking confused at her. 

The bead collar was in its place around his neck, but there was no magic on it. He followed her gaze to the wooden item on him.

She shook her head slowly in denial. It was impossible. Kaede said no one except her could undo that spell. Unless… 

"Who are you?" she breathed the words and backed away. The fear was rising in her body as a cold shiver ran through her spine.

The hanyou lips curved in a smirk as he realized his mistake. A strange glint shined in the depth of his golden eyes.

"Very smart." he closed his eyes for a moment as he chuckled. His tone was darker now.

This was not Inuyasha.

******

He couldn't stop thinking about her now. The graceful, slender line of her throat. Her musical laughter. The fire in her eyes when she was determined to do something.

Inuyasha crossed the forest in amazing speed focusing on Kagome . He only noticed a blur of greens and oranges at his sides. Soon he would see her again. 

He didn't know yet what to tell her. Maybe she hated him by now. He had seen it before, how love could turn into hate so easily. If the story was repeating itself it would not surprise him that 'that' part of the story would repeat too.

Somehow, imagining Kagome looking at him with hatred made his heart sank.

He tossed away the idea. Shortly, he would find out.

He felt like a fool.

Since Kikyo came back to life, he just thought once in giving her soul back to Kagome. He had asked Kikyo that day when she was clinging from the cliff. He told her to go back to Kagome and the betrayed expression in her eyes, the pain she felt were enough to take that idea out of his mind. 

Well, as long as Kagome stayed in this time both of them would be fine… right? When Kikyo takes him to hell, Kagome will not need to stay close to her and could go back safely to her time. Nothing else would attract her soul like a magnet. This meant no more danger for her.

The hanyou rubbed his face with his hands. This was so confusing. He couldn't be sure of how accurate were his predictions.

Suddenly, a glint of metal made him shift his direction. He barely avoided the strike addressed to him. He followed the retreating large metal chain fixing his gaze on its wielder. 

The young boy stared back at him with narrowed, glazed eyes. He wore a tight black suit, traditional clothes from the exterminators' village. Inuyasha recognized him as Sango's brother.

Kohaku.

He was under Naraku's commands. One more reason why they had to finish him off. Sango had spilled too much tears for that bastard's fault.

The boy threw something at his feet; it exploded in a cloud of dust, blinding him. He had to be careful; he didn't want to hurt Kohaku. His sensitive ears twitched locating any sound, any sign of movement. A whistling in the wind warned him to move to his left. Kohaku's sickle appeared right after it. 

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga; the rusty sword transformed doubling its size and shinned with its own light. It was a splendid weapon. Tessaiga was to protect humans, but it knew that Inuyasha didn't mean any harm to the boy.

The half- demon jumped to a high branch but soon the large chain encircled his feet pulling him to the ground. 

"Oi!"

Things seemed like Kagome would have to wait a little longer.

*******

"You are always amazing me Kagome." he stared out of the window, his voice overlapping with another one, graver.

"Naraku" she said but he didn't hear her.

"And.. this world of yours…" he paused searching for the words to describe his point of view.

".. has lots of potential".

"No! I'll not let you do anything here!" she yelled at him. This had to be a joke, a nightmare. Yes, it was a nightmare. Naraku was standing in front of her with Inuyasha's appearance. He had fooled her. Could anything possibly be worse?

"Sister, are you ok?" Souta was standing at the entrance, his dark hair a little messy and his face showed his concern for his older sibling. At the look of the hanyou, his eyes shined in adoration for his hero.

"Inuyasha! You came to visit us!" he wailed happily ready to run to him. The anguish in Kagome's voice restrained him.

"Souta, don't come any closer!" she had to warn him. She looked from the boy to the impostor hanyou. An evil glare welcomed her.

"Mmhh… interesting. Seems that Sango is not the only one with a younger brother," he told her secretly. She felt her blood froze frightened at the thought of Souta following the same path than Kohaku. But that feeling was soon replaced with anger. She struggled in his grasp and freed a hand. She grabbed the first thing she could; her alarm clock and punched him in the skull with it.

It hurt her to hit Inuyasha's face even if he was being impersonated.

"What's going on?" the alarmed kid was confused by Kagome's actions. Her sister was hitting his hero. Inuyasha was always protecting her, what was she acting so mean with him.

"Souta run! Get out of here!" she yelled at him as she fought to get free.

His grip tightened on her arm bruising the perfect skin. She bit back a cry and hit him more. Inuyasha's impostor drew his brows together annoyed. He had lost his patience. This stupid little girl would learn to show him respect.

In a matter of seconds, Kagome felt herself lifted from the floor and flying to the other side of the room, until her vanity stopped her. A loud crash sounded in the room as the fancy mirror shattered in a hundred little silver fragments. Kagome shrieked as fell on the horizontal surface of the wood desk smashing it in pieces, hurting her ribs. Then she slipped to the floor landing on the carpet with a muffled thud. 

The false Inuyasha held a satisfactory grin.

*******

The breeze was cooler now. The rustle of dried leaves and swinging branches held a mystical purpose. It was something persons like Kaede and Miroku could easily interpret. Persons dedicated to the study of the spiritual world, priestess and monks.

"Hoishi, You have been quite absorbed since Kagome left" Sango looked concerned at the monk. He was sitting in lotus position meditating. The exterminator wouldn't had bothered him if it wasn't because his brows were furrowed almost all the time. Something was worrying him.

He opened his purple eyes and looked at her. She was bent in front of him.

"There are bad omens since a few days ago, but today they seemed to increase considerably" he got up, pushing his robes straight with his hands.

"In English please" Sango wanted to know 'exactly' what was bothering him. She didn't like to beat around the bush. 

She was wearing her usual kimono, the green skirt with the flowers top. Her hair fell graceful around her shoulders. She was very attractive.

Miroku stared at her for a second, then aimed his sight at the point where Inuyasha disappeared in the forest.

"I feel like we are missing something very important. Something that is right in front of us" he breathed deeply, choosing his words and looking for a way to explain her what was in his mind.

"Kagura ran away the day he attacked us, as soon as Inuyasha arrived. Kanna didn't took Kagome's souls when she had the chance. It would have been too easy for Naraku to end with her life in the hut. It would have hurted Inuyasha deeply instead of just sent her away, she is a threaten to him" Both were silent for a while, Sango joined him in his speculations. 

The monk was right it was strange. Kagome has dormant powers, very powerful miko powers. Maybe he couldn't kill her with Kanna. He had tried it once. However, sending her away always kept a chance for her to come back. Unless she went to a place she couldn't come back.

Sango and Miroku gasped in realization. 

"Naraku knows about the well" they looked in horror at each other and fled to reach their hanyou friend.

"He planned Inuyasha and Kagome's fight. He must know everything." Sango ran next to the monk. Her condition better that his, but both sprinted as fast as they could to find him in case he needed them.

They didn't know what to expect, they only knew that is wasn't good.

******* 

"How could you?" Souta was panting. What he was looking could not be possible. But it didn't mattered anymore, he was angry.. and scared. His gaze fixed in the crumbled body of his sister, crimson droplets of blood were scattered in the remains of the wooden pieces of the furniture. 

The little boy charged at him, his reaction similar as when Shippou attacked the real Inuyasha when he thought he had killed Kagome. The impostor hanyou dismissed him with a backhanded blow, sending him back to the door. Souta laid unconscious.

"Stupid boy" his shape shifted slowly. His eyes changed from amber to scarlet, his silver hair curled in a dark brown felling in a loose ponytail, the triangle ears and the claws disappeared, and his haori was gray. Naraku looked down at the girl. His hand searched for something into his shirt. A kugutsu, a wooden marionette with a shard tied.. He had asked Kagura to put it into the well to keep open the strange passage. Also to change the direction of the wind to hide his scent from the hanyou. 

When Kagome looked at his shard, he just put an illusion on it to trick her. Everything was perfect.

He took the young girl on his arms. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Bas..tard. Inu… ya sha.. will.." her voice was weak.

"Will what? Come for you? Save you? He doesn't care about you. He only have eyes for Kikyo." he laughed at her.

"It's time for you to accept it Kagome. This time no one is coming. You are alone." He waved his hand and the window glasses exploded.

He stepped with her out of the frame, a magic mist on his feet carrying them to the well house. 

Her lips were a thin line. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That Inuyasha would come for her, to rescue her because he really cared. The bitter taste of the truth filled her soul accompanied by an image of Kikyo. 

Her body hurt too much to struggle and she wanted to get as far as possible from her time. She was endangering her family by staying there. She would wait to be at the other side to do something. Of course, she didn't count with the possibility of falling unconscious.

******* 

Silvermoon maru: I guess my chapters are getting longer… Please let me know what do you think, I love reviews, they motivate an author to write. =)

****

Jupiter's light: thank for been always there.

****

Junsei Hyakuhei: I'm becoming an expert in evil cliffs… sorry.. It just happens. I'm still planning something for Kikyo.

****

Euru: Thxs for you support! I love your reviews, I had to hide in the pool so the ninja elephants didn't find me.

****

Maiden of the moon, **Kagomesjewel**, **Macotee**, **angel chan**: thxs a lot, I'm so glad that you liked it.

****

Hanyou Queen: *blushes* that really lifted my spirits =)

****

Kitsune Hanyou: I missed you! I hope you update soon, I really like your story. I'm so happy that you like mine.

****

Inulvr: I speak Spanish but I try to think just in English when I write… sometimes I ran out of words… It is nice to know that ppl like it. I really work very hard on it. Thxs for the suggestion about writing something original. I surely try later on.


	11. Where are you?

I know it took a little more time than you expected but I had an horrible writer's block. I'm trying to update once a week, but it took me two weeks to finish this chapter. I swear I spent all my day off writing. 

I'm so happy 146 reviews… *blushes*… Wow! You guys are awesome! Your reviews are so wonderful that encouraged me to keep going. You are the best!

****

Kagomesjewel: thank you! and.. Where in the world are you? I'm really curious about it. **Chik of Hiei**: I know you hate my evil cliffies… but I can't help myself… I guess I read too much of "1001 nights". I think of you every time I think of a new twist. **Vold**: you liked it? Me too, I thought it would be fun… well, not for Kagome..;) **Bonessasan**: *laughs* you are right… it was alarming.. Hehehe **Kitsune Hanyou, Angel-chan **and** Junsei Hyakuhei**: : sorry again for the late update, well at least I didn't disappeared for a month =)

****

Magenta: I agree with you about Naraku… he's so evil… and will be even more.

thanks a lot J **Kokoro**: I hope you ran away from the killer monkeys, thank for you review *blushes* it made me very happy.

****

Aeyikie: Ouch! That was a little drastic! *looks at the clay pot* sorry for the cliffies **Neko Youkai**: *whistles* well, I still can hear. Everybody complains about my cliffies… thx for read my fic =) **Hanyou Queen**: it is glad to know you are still around. Thx!! **Noname**: *blushes like crazy* Oh my… I feel so flattered. Thank you very much for your rating. It's kind of hard to write in another language but I like it so much that I'm reading and asking for words all the time. **TBPeppy** and **Demon**: thanks a lot for putting me in your favs list. I'll not disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Silvermoon: If I did, I would...*Kagome covers her mouth with a hand*

Kagome: *whispers* you can't say it this fic is rated PG-13

Inuyasha: *blushing* that's why you don't own me, you must be Miroku's relative.

Silvermoon: well, at least I can dream about it..

*Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdrop anime style*

Misunderstanding

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 11

The forest hadn't been a quiet place since the Shikon jewel reappeared; numerous fights and battles had taken place in the verdant surroundings. The rustle of leaves and grass announced one more time the happening of another event.

The cool air stung the young woman's face as she ran. Cinnamon eyes adorned with a pink shade line slightly narrowed and her mouth curved in a frown. She moved with the grace and speed of a feline even when her dress was not fitted for the occasion. Her jet-black hair flew loosely moved by the wind.

The monk followed her closely; his expression mimicked hers. Some low branches scratched his cheeks; he wasn't so agile in avoiding them as the demon exterminator.

Even when his physical condition was not as good, the burning in his lungs and the protest of his limbs did not stop him from follow her.

Both of them agitated for not knowing their role in the play that was taking place, not just theirs but also of those who they cared.

An explosion ahead made them increase their pace. The breach between them opened a few more meters.

"Sango!" He tried to call for her but he breathed her name, his voice hoarse.

A cloud of dust rose in front of them and a blur of red moved into it. The adrenaline rushed in her veins at the familiar sensation. 

The fight in front of her. 

The concern for her friend.

The delicate movements of the unknown opponent.

She was trained for this. 

The young exterminator ran into the battlefield trying to surprise the enemy that just had got her friend. She threw herself tackling him, rolling with him in the dirt.

******

Naraku came out from the well carrying the young girl in his arms; she had fainted right after they started with the time traveling. He smirked darkly to her while they traveled on top of a magic mist toward his palace. 

They flew above the treetops, a green ocean extended in front of him with some touches of yellow and orange. In front of them, the mountains stood proudly waiting for the sun to hide behind them.

The power emanated from the human in her arms was mystifying and untrained. He examined her features, there was no doubt she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Kagome was as beautiful as she was, not as cold but she was younger and naïve. 

Naraku laughed amused of how much fun this was going to be. His plan was going better than he thought. He even left the kugutsu (puppet) at the other era just in case. 

"My dear Kikyo you'll regret your rejection. I'll make sure you pay dearly for it" his voice was soft and threatening as a snake. His intense gaze locked in Kagome's face.

*******

Inuyasha looked at both demon exterminators startled. He knew that she hadn't notice the identity of their opponent. 

"Sango, wait don't hurt him!" if anything happened to that boy, she would never forgive herself.

The cloud dissipated enough for her to look at the face of the guy in the floor with her. It was not necessary as soon as her eye caught a glimpse of his clothes she knew what to expect.

"Kohaku" his name came from her lips with a longing undertone. Kohaku's eyes were glazed, empty. He pushed her away and stood up in a defensive position. 

"Kohaku, it is I. Sango, your sister" she got up slowly; her eyes never left his face, hoping he would remember her. Anguish gripped her heart, her brother was a mere puppet controlled by the most evil being existent.

The boy made a leap and a flip towards Inuyasha and took the end of the chain, pulling his sickle back to him.

All of a sudden, the boy's body began to glow red, his arms fell on his sides relaxed, but keeping hold of his weapon, and elevated from the ground. A blow of wind pushed Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango backwards. 

The taijiya (demon exterminator) called his name trying to wake him up his trance. It was too late, in the sky, floating on an enormous white feather arrived Kagura. A mocking smile played on her lips.

"Oh! It is too bad we can't stay for the party. I bet you were having a lot of fun" the body flew to her; the demoness wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a possessive way. 

"Let him go! He is just a kid!" Inuyasha yelled, Tessaiga ready in his hand but he it was too risky to use it, he might hurt the boy. 

"Naraku finds this 'kid' very useful." Kagura told him and waved her fan, sending another eruption of air, before she and Kohaku left disappearing in the bronze sky.

"Bring him back!" Sango shouted at her while she ran desperately trying to reach her but it was impossible. It was soon when she realized it and stopped, still staring at the sky.

A supportive hand landed on her shoulder, she was surprised to find it belonged to Inuyasha. The hanyou didn't look at her but it didn't diminish the value of the gesture. At her other side she met Miroku's face, there was a promise written in his eyes that he voiced aloud.

"We will get him back and Naraku will pay for all the pain he had inflicted to each one of us" 

A hopeful smile appeared on her lips for a moment, however, her expression was replaced soon with a worried one and looked back at the hanyou.

"They retreated without any achieve like the last time" it had been a short nonsense battle. The shards were still around Inuyasha's neck. Miroku and Sango were fine. No one dead. Nothing stole. It just left one possibility open and it didn't took long to the half demon to notice it.

"It was just a distraction like the last time" 

As on cue, Miroku remembered why he and Sango had followed him. The monk cleared his throat before he spoke.

"There is something important you should know Inuyasha" his friend gaze was slightly narrowed, he was paying attention to his words.

" Naraku knows about the well. He set you up so you had to make Lady Kagome go. She was a threaten to him, her purifying powers were getting stronger."

Inuyasha never thought of the idea of Naraku knowing about the well. How much he hated that bastard. 

"Maybe he even knew about the soul matter and wanted Kagome to die at the other side of the well." Sango added.

Without saying a word, Inuyasha turned around and ran back to the well as fast as his demon speed could go.

********

Kirara whined softly to the door. She stayed with Kaede and Shippou while Miroku and Sango were talking, but then, they just ran off without saying a word.

The little kit paced from one side to another of the hut. Patience was not one of his virtues.

"Why are they taking too long?" he complained and sat on the floor with his arms crossed. He couldn't wait to see Kagome; he missed her so much. His face looked sad when he remembered her broken expression when she left. 

"They will be back soon, do not be impatient" the old miko stared out of the window. 

"Kaede" Shippou called her.

"What is it kid?" the old priestess looked at the kit, he was fidgeting with his shirt, unsure of how to ask, but finally deciding to do it.

"How was.. er.. Kikyo? I mean.. when she was alive." he wondered if she was like Kagome. He didn't understand very well all that stuff about reincarnations and sharing souls. 

The old priestess sighed and let her thoughts flew to her sister. 

"Kikyo was quiet and caring when she was alive. Her eyes always had a sad look. I was too young to notice then, the bitterness building into her, the kind of bitterness that comes with a fate based on a responsibility such as great as to take care of something like the Shikon no tama. Everybody wanted it; its power attracted all kind of beings. She had to be strong, and she was, not only she had great spiritual powers but also a strong will. Sadly, it made her a person who did not trust anybody. Onigumo, the thief she once helped, knew it and used it against her and Inuyasha." 

Silence fell over them. Kaede lost in her memories, while Shippou thought about what he just heard. Kikyo was wrong, if she had made friends and trusted people, she would have never died.

Kirara rested her head in Shippou's lap and the little kit petted her without saying a word. 

'Kagome, please come back'

*****

When he arrived, he jumped through its entrance without thinking it twice. His sensitive nose received an unwelcome scent that made his heart thump faster and his nerves stiff in distress. 

Soon he was at the other side and hurried outside from the well house in direction of Kagome's room. There was no time for him to knock the main door. As he arrived to the right side of the house the found lots of small pieces of glass scattered all over the shrine floor and around the tree where he usually climb to get to her room.

More confusion added to his already racing emotions. He climbed just to find that was Kagome's window the broken one and Naraku's scent was stronger inside. A silent growl reverberated in his chest. He stared at the place for a moment registering everything. Some of the furniture was destroyed, the noisy thing was broken on the floor, and the table with the huge mirror too and there was small crimson stains over the carpet, which looked like blood. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into slits at the thought of Naraku hurting his Kagome. 

Mrs. Higurashi was at the entrance kneeled on Souta's side, tending her son who was lying there with a purple bruise around his eye. Her face was full of concern and perplexity.

"What happened here?" he approached to them. The boy was waking up, his eyes snap opened and looked at his mom.

"Kagome! Where is she?" he sat in a blink and scanned the room searching for her. The instant he spotted the half demon his face changed from worry to fear, then to anger.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?!" the boy shouted at him. His hands clenched into little fists. Tears welled in his eyes. Mrs. Higurashi was startled with his son's behavior.

"Inuyasha just arrived Souta" she tried to calm him but the boy shook his head.

"No mom, he was here. They were fighting and he threw Kagome to the mirror. Then he hit me." pain, betrayal and anger filled his words.

Mrs. Higurashi was stunned with those statements. She knew that Inuyasha would never hurt her daughter, because she knew that he cared deeply for her. She had that special intuition all mothers had. However, the things Souta told them were alarming, he was not the kind of boy that made things up for fun. The bruise in his cheek had come from somewhere, though.

However, it was very clear to Inuyasha. He knew Souta's expression perfectly; it was the last one he saw before she sealed him with that arrow 50 years ago. The same look that Kikyo gave him.

"It wasn't I, but an impostor. I'll promise to you that I'll get her back and safe" his voice was low controlling his rage. Naraku had dared to impersonate him again. He was the one making the story repeat, he just took advantage of Kagome and Inuyasha's accident to plot against him one more time. 

Inuyasha jumped out of the window back to the well. Now, there were more issues troubling him like Naraku's ability to come through the time portal. Just Kagome and Inuyasha could do that. How he managed to pass through it was beyond his comprehension, there was the reason why a cold fear covered his guts. Naraku was more powerful and smart than he thought, as hard as it was for him to accept it.

He landed smoothly avoiding cutting his feet with the glass fragments. He ran to the well again and got into it. He hit the dark bottom and felt that nothing had changed. He looked up and found with horror the old wooden roof of Kagome's time. 

The well was closed.

"No, you can't do this to me! You can't!!"

He fell on his knees and hit the ground. He shook his head denying the fact that he was stuck in Kagome's time and she was in Naraku's hands. He was scared of the things he could do to her. 

What if he had already killed her?

"Kagomeee!" 

Inuyasha called for her in an anguish cry, he was guilty of all the misery and trouble she was into. He dug in the ground with his claws, hurting his fingers with the rocks and pieces of bones mixed with the dirt. He didn't care, he have to save her. He wanted to see her sweet smile again, the way her eyes lighted up when she was happy. Those beautiful innocent eyes, how he missed them. A pang of sadness hit him. 

An image appeared on his head. Naraku dressing in his white baboon pelt standing triumphant on a pool of blood, at his feet the motionless body of Kagome with her dull eyes staring at nothing and her uniform and hair soaked in the cooling liquid.

He shook his head more fervently. That would not happen. He would find the way to go back. He called her again not aware that the three habitants of the Shrine found his voice as the most frightening sound they had ever heard. 

********

Silvermoon: well, what do you think? Comments? Flames? Constructive criticism? If you find grammar mistakes please point them to me, the spellcheck of my computer is not the best but helps a lot.

Please review!!!

Silvermoon: *looks at dark clouds gathering at the sky* well, there is an hurricane warn where I live now. Seems that I'm not going to work on Friday because of it. It's kinda scary… For those who wonder I live in the Caribbean. 

Ja ne


	12. Naraku's plan

Gomen! I'm so sorry for keep you waiting for so long. Please I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks a lot to all those who kept reviewing even when I hadn't updated for so long. Thank you very much!! That's why I will finish soon this story.

English is not my first language.

"talking"

'thinking'

-flashbacks-

Disclaimer: I don't!! I wish I do… but no, sorry. Inuyasha is not mine.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 12

A bloodthirsty animal, aggressive by nature, its cold stare had fire of violence and death in their depths. Hiding in the shadows with quiet and agile movements prepared for the attack.

A madness of carnage possessed him when it comes to prove his strength and power over its enemies turning them into preys.

The baboon.

That's why he chose it as his cover. Naraku has the same intentions toward his enemies to make them suffer, break their souls before destroying their bodies without any regret.

However there was an enemy he couldn't kill. It was Kikyo, once the white priestess, now a moving corpse with strong spiritual powers; she had dared to laugh at him.

He ran his hand on the face of the sleeping girl in front of him, the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagura and Kanna dressed her with the white and red out fit, her hair styled like her previous life.

The part of Onigumo still residing in Naraku felt content with her proximity.

'So alike, so powerful… so innocent' an overwhelming desire to corrupt her soul, to break her, filled him.

Onigumo wanted to destroy Kikyo's soul, see the face of the oh-so-calm-and-cold priestess filled with confusion and despair.

Naraku, in other hand, wanted to annihilate her. A maniac grin appeared on his face before he stormed out of the room after calling Kanna to follow him.

oooovovovovovovoooOooovovovovovovoooooo

Hiraikotsu crossed the air without mercy tumbling trees without mercy as they stood on its path. Subsequently it came back to be caught by its very exhausted possessor.

That was the 34th time she threw it. Her arms ached, she was panting. Sweat permeated her light tanned skin.

"Exhausting yourself until you drop dead of fatigue won't bring them back. You should rest, dear Sango"

There was a note of concern in his voice she didn't miss, somehow that brightened her sour mood.

She stared at the huge weapon in her hands, her mind processing how long she had been training so lost in her thoughts.

"If you continue with this, I'm afraid there will be no forest left soon"

The destruction was remarkable, for the first time in the whole afternoon she took a moment to look what she had done. Lots of trees laid crumbled on the ground making her gasp as a feeling of guilt and embarrassment made her blush from head to toe.

"Now we don't have to worry about picking wood for the rest of out lives" Shippou gazed at the trees with amazed wide eyes. His childish tone fitted well with the innocence of his statement earning amused chuckles from Miroku and Sango at his wonder.

The demon exterminator sighed deeply releasing some tension and turned to the monk. By just looking in her eyes he knew what she was passing through. All of them shared the feeling.

Why he hadn't come back with her? Their minds showed them thousands of different scenarios, mostly tragic, as they always were when you worry.

"What if.. It was too.. " Before she said 'late', Miroku interrupted her.

"Don't say it! We must trust Inuyasha until he comes back, we won't give up hope" he lowered his head directing his gaze the purple beads rosary sealing his kazaana, his voice was almost a whisper.

"Because 'hope' is all we have left" a small smile appeared on his lips as his amethyst gaze locked with hers. The intensity in his eyes and something in the way he talked made her shiver.

Her heartbeat increased wildly as she stared at him. His hair moved slightly with the wind, same as his robes.

Someone had to be strong and had a lot of courage to live like him, always smiling and joking despite the curse. His singular behavior was his own particular way to deal with his fate. Miroku was a loyal friend with a good heart. His lips moved saying something; she had to break the spell to listen to his words.

"Maybe we can comfort each other as we wait, I know of really good methods for release the tension" his hand approached suspiciously to her rear. Hiraikotsu landed unceremoniously on his head. The taijiya glared at his fallen form menacingly and fuming tossed haricots over her shoulder while heading to Kaede's hut.

'He'll always be a letch'

"Come on Shippou!" the little kit hurried behind her, scared of angry her even more.

Miroku's face held a secret grin as he watched the taijiya walk away muttering all sort of colorful phrases against him.

oooovovovovovovoooOooovovovovovovoooooo

The sand fall of the clock seemed to speed up its pace. He was running out of time, every minute could be a moment more of torture for her. He had failed Kagome again; its appeared to be what he did best.

Inuyasha sat on the ground, his back leaning on the wooden wall of the well and his legs folded indian style as he always used to sit. His golden orbs stared to the dirty floor; however, his mind was in other place, thinking a way to pass through to the Sengoku Jidai.

He gritted his teeth, Naraku had put a trap for him. His fist connected the ground as a frustrated growl erupted in his chest. He fell directly in it; his concern for Kikyo and Kagome had made him weak.

"Damn it!" Rage busted in his chest at his helplessness.

'I must be missing something'

He scrunched his nose; the whole place reeked of Naraku and Kagome's scents. It seemed stronger behind the well, could be where Naraku stepped before he left.

As he approached, the shikon shards hanging from his neck glowed a light pink. The hanyou was confused by it but somehow; he knew they were encouraging him to look some more.

He scanned his surroundings.

Soil, wood, wall, stairs and... His sight landed on a small bundle. It looked like a piece of dirty cloth, his hand reached for it and his eyes narrowed into slits when he unfolded its contents.

He looked at the kugutsu in his hand, obviously a gift from Naraku. Without a second thought he threw it to the air and tore it to shreds before it approached the floor, finally disappearing in a cloud of rags and slivers.

Inuyasha turned to the well decided to try again, confident that this time the portal would open. He fell into the black tunnel and released his breath when the blue magic enveloped him.

He was right.

'Kagome, I'm coming for you'

oooovovovovovovoooOooovovovovovovoooooo

Innocent eyes watched Inuyasha from outside the well's house. A relieved sigh broke from his lips as the half demon successfully disappeared in the well. He knew his sister would be fine, he would make everything ok again.

Souta regretted the way he accused Inuyasha, but he didn't know the other was an impostor. He made a resolution.

"I'll apologize to him when he brings her back".

A loud meow attracted his attention. Buyo, the old fat cat was playing with something hidden by the stairs. Curiosity took the best of him and he took the object in his small hand, turning it to better examination.

"What is this?"

oooovovovovovovoooOooovovovovovovoooooo

She was surrounded by darkness. A soft light flickered in front of her and she decided to follow it. Everything else was pitch black.

Her feet moved forward, slow and cautious at first but as close she got to the light, her pace increased only to stop abruptly when she reached what she thought was an exit.

It was a mirror.

**"_Kagome, come in_"** a soft voice called from inside of it.

**"Kagome come into the mirror"** its soft masculine voice was hypnotic and pushed her to obey. The girl crossed its shiny surface easily as it had never been there in the first place.

The setting sun send its dying rays upon the mountains, their flawless image reflected on the lake below them.

A familiar presence prickled her senses attracting her attention. Before she could speak her mouth opened and a voice that wasn't hers came out.

"I know you are there Inuyasha"

It was Kikyo's.

The skulking hanyou came out from the trees, his face younger than she remembered, his eyes more suspicious too, but underneath they were also more innocent.

"How.. "

"I noticed you since I get into the woods, every day until I get back to village"

"Keh" he averted his face frowning, after a moment he glanced at her with the corner of his eyes and his features softened leaving them in a comfortable silence.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She tried to call his attention but he couldn't hear her, she couldn't even hear her own voice. Kagome felt helpless and the landscape shifted in front of her.

A wide selection of copper and bronzes bathed her surroundings. The floor wooden floor seemed unstable under her feet; it wobbled as she tried to get her feet to a small pier. There was he again, in front of her, well, in front of Kikyo. The miko outfit she was wearing told her.

She was trapped in her memories of him.

Her step faltered as she came out from the small boat on the lake, before she hit the ground, strong arms held her just to pull her in a tight embrace.

While Kikyo memory was warm, Kagome couldn't help to feel like she was being encased in ice.

She could feel his closeness, the unspoken feelings inside his chest, his body pressed against her, even when it wasn't really her.

'I don't want to see this'

It only reminded her that she didn't belonged here, that she was someone else's reincarnation.

**"What would be of you when they get together at the end?"**

Despair was filling the young girl, this wasn't her place. She shouldn't be watching this. The scenery changed again…

Kagome was standing in the forest; the sun drifted warmly between the highs branches of the trees. A few meters ahead, she recognized the couple standing so close to each other. She watched again how Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed, this time he wasn't unconscious but smiling softly, his golden eyes looked at the miko with love and passion. The woman in his arms was very much alive, her skin soft and her lips full.

Jealousy was a treacherous thing.

**"You are nothing to him; he just used you as a tool. Kikyo is the owner of his heart and the owner of your soul."**

-"Face it girl! Inuyasha really doesn't care about you; the only reason he is with you is because you look like me. You are just an impostor, a mere copy of me. He will always come to me, no matter what I do to hurt him. His life is mine…"- Kikyo's words still rang clearly in her head.

**"Hate Inuyasha for he has betrayed you, he had pushed aside your feelings and laughed at your face"**

-"I'll send her back". Inuyasha had decided.

Kikyo noticed the determination in his voice; she smirked seductively and caressed his face.

"It is for the best".- The conversation she saw in Kanna's mirror, the one that made her run away from him.

_**"Kill Kikyo, feel the pain she is giving you by taking what you had so hard worked for"**_

_-"Go back to your time, I don't want to see you again!"**- **_Inuyasha's harsh words in Kaede's hut.

_'As long as Kikyo lives, you'll be no more than her shadow, her reincarnation, the copy even in the eyes of Inuyasha'_The turmoil of feelings, pain, jealousy, rage, sadness; made the conscious part of her mind to retreat in confusion.

**"Hate them…"**

'I… hate Kikyo…'

**"Hate them…"**

'I hate… Inuyasha…'

The voice inside her continued torturing her while its dark mist made its way into her soul, wrapping it, taking hold of her.

**"Loathe them, they deserve it. Despise them, they are the cause of all your pain"**

Kikyo turned to look at her and smiled mockingly before her eyes turned back to her lover. Inuyasha looked at Kagome too, pulled the beads' necklace over his head and threw it at her feet, a disgusted expression on his face.

Kagome fell on her knees and let the comforting darkness envelop her.

**"Hate them to disappear your sadness"**

As her dream consciousness vanished, blackness enveloped her again.

Naraku smiled triumphantly as the shard finally got imbedded in the sleeping girl's neck.

Even this girl, the miko able to purify the shards, had a speck of darkness in her heart, thanks to Inuyasha and the tainted shard he was able to take hold of her soul and control her body.

"It is time for you to awake, I have some plans for you" Naraku held his hand out for her. The girl dressed in the traditional miko outfit, her hair fixed as Kikyo's used to, took his help and lifted herself from the mattress.

He smirked darkly; Kagome's eyes were glazed and hollow. His will, her will.

oooovovovovovovoooOooovovovovovovoooooo

I know it's a little shorter than usual but I didn't wanted to wait more time posting it. You know what I'm going to say now… Don't you?

Pls review!!

Review!

Next chapter is half way done, I seemed to fix the link between chapters, there are just 2 more left.


End file.
